Guardian Angel
by Mecca24
Summary: EXO's world comes to a halt when Chen is assaulted. Can the others help him through the trauma?


**Author's note: This is my first EXO fan fiction. My favourite member is Chen/Kim Jongdae. However, I love them all. The inspiration for this story is Chen's loving nature. I like listening to the members saying how much Chen takes care of them. I think this story is a bit of a Mary-sue because I've made Chen almost the perfect man alive. I understand that what happens in this story is unlikely because EXO members are rarely ever alone and when they are out and about, they tend to be mobbed. I also don't know how the entertainment business works and therefore have no idea how long a tour can be delayed. However, this is fan fiction and hence, anything can happen. I love EXO even though I was introduced to them only early this year. I hope you like the story. If you don't, that's okay. Also, I'm sorry for the lame lyrics I wrote.**

 **Disclaimer: This was written for pure entertainment on my part. EXO is owned by SM Entertainment. Songs "Lean on me" belongs to Bill Withers and "Imagine" belongs to John Lennon.**

 **Warning: not betaed**

Jongdae smiled as he prepared breakfast for the morning. It was three in the morning and they had just finished the first concert of their world tour. They had two nights before heading to Japan for four consecutive concerts in Osaka, Fukuoka, and two nights in Tokyo. It would be tiring and exhilarating at the same time. The company knew this and has allowed them two nights off before flying to Japan. The day they found they would be given time off, Jongdae suggested they hike up the mountain near their apartment building to watch the sunrise. They all agreed it would be a great way to celebrate the successful completion of their first concert and to kick off their world tour. They had screamed out their hopes and dreams to the sunrise once before at the East Ocean. It would be nice to do it again. It was also the day of his birthday.

Jongdae called his mother to get her special kimchi noodle recipe. It was perfect for this cold weather and it was his way of thanking his brothers for all their hard work. He also prepared hot coffee for each of them, pouring them into flasks. He grinned once he was done, proud of himself for managing it all.

It was 5.15. In just over an hour the sun would be rising over the city. It would take about twenty minutes to ride their bikes to the bottom of the mountain and another 20 minutes to hike up the mountain. Perfect timing.

Now for the hardest part, waking the members. He started with the hardest ones first because it would take them the longest to wake up. "Chanyeol." He shook his friend and then moved to the other bed. "Baekhyun." Also, if he woke these two, the noise of the beagle line should wake the rest of the house. Chanyeol groaned, "What?" He turned his head away from the annoying person who was waking him up.

"Time to head up the mountain to see the sunrise."

"Huh?"

"Remember, we talked about it." Jongdae shook him again. He jumped when a pillow was thrown at him.

"Go away, Jongdae!" Baekhyun mumbled, irritated. "We slept at 2…"

Jongdae's eyes widened in annoyance, "I told you guys to get an early night!" He whispered harshly and then softened at their sleeping faces. He sighed. They were all tired from the concert. Jongdae pulled the covers over his friends before trying his luck with the others. It turned out the sunrise wasn't a good idea after all. They were all too tired from the concert. It was quite funny listening to them tell him to ask the next person. Strangely enough they didn't double up on names. It made him wonder if they planned it the night before to get out of the early morning. Although, Sehun was the funniest. "Your real name isn't Chen. You don't have to wake up with the morning star." He groaned before pulling the cover over his head.

Jongdae sighed at all the thermal boxes and flasks sitting on the kitchen counter. He wondered why he wasn't more annoyed, considering they all ditched him. The thought of watching the sunrise in peace was appealing. He could do a lot of thinking up there. Smiling, he pulled out the post-it notes he kept in the bottom draw in the kitchen and start writing notes for each of the members and leaving it on their boxes. Then he left a note on the fridge; _I should be back by 9 am. Jongdae._

 ** _EXO_**

Jongdae sat on a large rock at the top of the mountain and breathed in the cold mountain air. It was fresh and clean. The sun was starting to peak over the city skyline, ready to flood it with it's beautiful light, shining on a brand-new day. Jongdae was glad for the name he was given when he joined EXO; Chen. He felt it suited him in every way; his looks, attitude and personality. It was better than J.D, which would be what he wanted to call himself if he was in EXO-K.

6.35 came around and the sun popped out from behind the mountains in the distance. It was beautiful. He stood on the rock and pulled out his phone. As he took pictures he smiled. He needed to do this more often. Then an idea came to him. He flipped the camera and turned around so that he could get himself in the shot. He took a selfie of himself with the sunrise in the back and then shared it on their group chat. The caption read, _"I wish you to stay healthy and happy. This beautiful sunrise represents my hopes and dreams for all of you. Saranghae!"_ Jongdae never said things like this to the members but it was less embarrassing doing it in a message. He pocketed his phone after sending the message and sat back down on the rock.

Jongdae loved that they lived so close to this mountain but they rarely got the time to come up here. This area they lived in was quiet, and on the mountain now, there was nobody. He winced when he heard a few men behind him. Almost nobody. Jongdae reached into his pocket and pulled out the mask he tended to wear when he didn't want people to recognise him. It didn't alway work. The men behind him sounded drunk, so there was a good chance they would know who he is. He could hear their slurred words and pretended that he couldn't.

"Do you think he has some money? We need to go down and get more wine." One laughed.

Another man shoved the one who spoke, "You ask him."

"I'll ask him!" The third man said. Jongdae closed his eyes at the words. He was really hoping these men would walk on by. "Hey you!"

Jongdae put on a smile (even though they couldn't see it through the mask) and turned around, bowing at the older man. "Anyoung haseyo." He greeted the man politely.

"Oh, you look like a fine young man, why not give your elders some money to get some wine." The man wasn't that old. He could be in his forties but his potbelly made him look older.

"Joesonghada." Jongdae bowed again. "I don't have any money on me." He told them apologetically.

"What?!" The man closest stepped up to him and pulled at his clothes. Jongdae was wearing a red, light snow jacket on top of a black, long sleeve shirt and black trekking pants. They were expensive clothes, made for this weather and hiking. "You can afford to buy expensive clothes but you can't buy us a few drinks!"

"It's not that, sir. I really don't have money." Jongdae pulled out his wallet and showed the man. There was only a credit card.

"Oh, a rich kid with his daddy's credit card. Is that right?" Jongdae frowned. This man was clearly drunk and not thinking right. He thought it would be better if he walked away now.

"Excuse me, sir." Jongdae bowed. "I need to go now." He went to pick up his bag when he was grabbed by the arm.

"Don't you turn away from me!"

"Hey, Park Kwangsook! Let's go! The kid doesn't have money!" His friends called to him.

Jongdae took the opportunity to get his bag when he was pulled back up again and a sharp pain lanced through the side of his head. The man had smashed the beer bottle across his head. Jongdae gasped in pain and dropped to the dirt floor on his side. "Respect your elders!" Park Kwangsook kicked Jongdae in the ribs. "Don't you have manner!" Jongdae couldn't hear the crazy man's rant, all he could do was curl up to protect himself from the kicks.

"What are you doing!?" The two friends came over and pulled Park Kwangsook from Jongdae. "He's just a kid." One of them knelt on the dirt. "Hey kid! Are you okay?" Jongdae blinked at him. His vision blurred. Blood ran down the side of his face. "Hey!" He lost conscious when the man shook him hard.

"I think you killed him!" The man panicked. "Let's get out of here!"

Park Kwangsook was on the verge of running when he thought he better hide the body so they could all get away faster. If they weren't drunk, they would've checked his pulse and realised he wasn't dead but they weren't thinking straight. "Wait!" Park Kwangsook got down on his knees and rolled Jongdae over and over until he was covered by the long grass of the mountain. "Let's go!" He and his friend ran away as quickly as they could, leaving Jongdae in the grass, unconscious and helpless.

 _ **EXO**_

Junmyeon was the first to wake up and he dragged the youngest with him. They washed up and headed down to the kitchen. "What's this?" Junmyeon asked of the lunch boxes sitting on the counter. There were post-it notes on each of them with their names and a message on it. " _I slaved over the stove all morning so I expect the box to be empty by the time I get back. Jongdae."_ Junmyeon laughed at the messages. They were all the same. He looked for his and found Sehun's as well. "Here's your breakfast."

Sehun pulled a message off the fridge. "Jongdae says he'll be back by 9 am."

Junmyeon looked at his watch. It was 7.30. He was regretting not forcing himself to wake up, but he was sure at least one of the others would go with him. "Wait." He counted the boxes on the bench. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…8…oh crap…"

"What?" Sehun asked confused.

"All of our boxes are here."

Sehun nodded, picking up his flask. He sighed contently at the coffee, which had a hint of chocolate. "And our coffees. Jongdae makes good coffee."

Junmyeon shoved at him. "It means nobody went with Jongdae!"

Sehun's mouth formed an 'o' as he realised why his leader was distressed. He looked at all the work Jongdae put into today's morning event, only to be rejected by every member. "Should we call him?"

"Call who?" Chanyeol and Baekhyun appeared at the stairs, followed by Minseok. They were all looking at their phones.

"Jongdae." Junmyeon told them. "He went hiking by himself."

"Yeah, I know." Baekhyun smiled at them, showing them his phone. "Did you get his message?" He walked up to Junmyeon and showed him the picture of Jongdae and the sunrise.

"It's a good picture. Sehun, you should learn how to take selcos from Jongdae." Chanyeol teased.

"My selcos are artistic!" Sehun protested, as he pulled out his phone to take a look. It really was a great picture.

"I like the message." Minseok grinned. "Couldn't expect any less from our morning star."

Junmyeon read the message out loud. "I wish you stay healthy and happy. This beautiful sunrise represents my hopes and dreams for all of you. Saranghae!" He shook his head, smiling. "He's so corny." Then he gestured to all the boxes. "Find your one and eat up. Jongdae made it for us to take on the hike. He said we have to finish it by the time he gets home."

"Really?" Baekhyun looked around excitedly. "This is yours." He handed Chanyeol his box and coffee. "Ha! Here's mine." Minseok watched Baekhyun open his box. The aroma which came from it was amazing. He got excited and quickly looked for his box.

Junmyeon was the first to taste it. "Mmmm…when did he learn to make this?"

"It's delicious!" Sehun seconded.

"He's never made this for us before." Minseok said through a mouth full of noodles.

"Whatever you guys are eating, you better have some left for me." Yixing rubbed his hands as he came over to the bench.

Junmyeon pointed at the boxes. "There's a box with your name on it." Yixing found it and then grabbed Kyungsoo's when he saw the man come down. "Here's yours, Kyungsoo."

"My what?" Kyungsoo asked. "Who cooked?"

"Jongdae!"

Kyungsoo and Yixing sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. "Did you two get Jongdae's message?" Yixing shook his head and reached into his pocket.

"Jongin!" The last member made it downstairs. Chanyeol pulled up a stool. "Sit." He put his box and flask in front of him.

"Who went to get breakfast?" Jongin read the message on his box. "Jongdae hyung?" It smelled so good.

Yixing smiled at Jongdae's message before showing Kyungsoo. "Ah…I should've woken up." Kyungsoo said, annoyed with himself.

The eight members enjoyed their breakfast, made with love, by their brother. Their schedule was so busy lately that breakfast only consisted of bread. This meal was so satisfying they were energised to go for a hike now. "Do you think Jongdae would be up for another hike when he gets back?" They looked at the empty boxes Sehun and Jongin were washing up.

"He was probably up at three to get that all prepared. He'll need a couple of hours sleep." Minseok reasoned.

"We should do something for…" Yixing jumped up, pulling out his phone. "What's the date today?!"

"September…" Baekhyun's eyes widened in horror. "21st!"

They all stood or sat in silence as they realised what they had forgotten. "Jongdae's birthday!" Chanyeol started pacing the room. He was trying to formulate a plan. "Okay…okay." He stopped, calming himself down. "It's Thursday. All the shops are opened. Um…Let's start making calls. Yixing call Jongdae's favourite bakery and order the…" He clicked his fingers trying to recall the flavour Jongdae liked.

"Mango and coconut ice cream cake!" Kyungsoo remembered. Yixing pulled out his phone and googled the bakery.

"Um…we need to go shopping for presents but we can't all go at once." Chanyeol scratched his head as his brain refused to work faster.

"We'll chip in. 50,000 won each." Minseok suggested. "I saw something one time I thought Jongdae would love."

Junmyeon nodded, handing Minseok his credit card. "Put it on this and I'll collect from everyone later." He turned to Kyungsoo. "Go with Minseok." Kyungsoo nodded and the two of them ran upstairs to get changed.

"Baekhyun and I will decorate." Chanyeol said.

"No!" Junmyeon thought of something. "I have a better idea. How fast can you write a song?" Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at him as if he had two heads. "I'm not asking for a chart buster. Just something fun." Baekhyun walked over to Yixing and gestured for him to get off the phone. He took the phone and pushed him towards Junmyeon and Chanyeol, while he continued Yixing's conversation with the bakery.

Yixing looked at Junmyeon and Chanyeol confused, "What?"

"Junmyeon wants us to write a song." Chanyeol said casually as if it was something easy to do.

"What? We don't have time to write a song."

"Just something like you did for EXO Showtime!" Junmyeon said, exasperated. "If we just have a party and hand him one present, Jongdae will know for sure that we forgot. At least a song will be meaningful to him and he'll love it!"

Yixing looked at Chanyeol shocked at what he was being asked and then shrugged. "What are you waiting for?" Yixing pushed Chanyeol towards his room.

Junmyeon took a breath and looked at the remaining members. "Let's decorate."

Jongin nodded, "There are some decorations left over from the New Year's party." He ran down to the basement storage with Sehun.

 _ **EXO**_

In record time, Junmyeon, Sehun and Jongin had the living room filled with balloons and streamers. Baekhyun arranged for the cake to be delivered. Minseok and Kyungsoo were still at the shops but they knew what they were getting and just needed a little customisation. They could hear Chanyeol and Yixing upstairs working on the song. It was coming along nicely.

Junmyeon looked at his watch and frowned. It was 9.30. "Jongdae isn't usually late." He mumbled to himself. He dialled Jongdae's number. He didn't notice how sweaty his palms were, indicating he was more worried than he let on. The phone rang until it reached Jongdae's voicemail.

"No answer?" Baekhyun spoke softly so not to worry the younger members. Junmyeon shook his head. "He probably stopped by the shops to get something." The younger boy reasoned. It was only half an hour.

Minseok and Kyungsoo returned with the present. "What did you get?" Sehun asked, excitedly.

Minseok looked around to see if Jongdae was around. "He's not back yet." Jongin told him, getting on his knees on the couch. He wanted to see the present as well.

Kyungsoo looked over at Junmyeon and Baekhyun. He could see they were worried. "Jongdae's not back?"

Minseok handed Jongin the box and pulled out his phone. "Jongdae put an app on mine and his phone back in China because he was worried we'd get lost. Yixing has it too." Junmyeon and Baekhyun walked over to them. By now, even Jongin and Sehun were worried, sensing the atmosphere. "I hope Jongdae has his GPS on." Minseok opened the app and tap on Jongdae's profile. The satellite image came up and then a red dot appeared. Minseok's heart started racing. "He's still on the mountain." He told them.

"Something's wrong." Junmyeon ran upstairs with the others, grabbing their jackets.

Yixing and Chanyeol popped their heads out of the room. "What's going on?"

"Get changed." Baekhyun told him. "We're going to find Jongdae."

 _ **EXO**_

They took two cars. Junmyeon, Sehun, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were in one. Chanyeol drove. Sehun was on the phone with their manager. "We'll call as soon as we find him." Junmyeon hung up. "He said the rescue chopper will be on stand-by. Hopefully, we won't need it."

Minseok was driving the other car with Yixing, Jongin and Baekhyun. "He'll be okay." He said to himself, trying to keep calm. They didn't need to get into an accident.

"If one of us just bothered to get up this morning…" Baekhyun pulled at his hair, worried and angry with himself.

"Let's not go there, right now." Yixing told him. He looked at Minseok's phone. "He hasn't moved." He said of the red blip.

Kyungsoo sat up as they passed the foot of the mountain. "Jongdae's bike!" He pointed out. Chanyeol continued up the mountain as far as they could before they all got out and started running up the mountain.

"We're almost there!" Minseok called. He stopped when they reached the spot on the map. They all looked around and saw nothing. No one was around.

Junmyeon walked around and spotted something. It was a bag. His heart thumbed loudly in his chest as he approached it. "It's Jongdae's." Junmyeon lifted the back pack and pulling out the identical lunch box they all had.

Chanyeol started panicking, his heart racing. "JONGDAE!" He called out. "JONGDAE!" They all started doing the same. "JONGDAE!"

Junmyeon watched as his brothers started to lose all rational thought. Minseok did the same. They had to stop and think straight. "Guys stop." Minseok said, but they didn't hear him. He looked at his phone, annoyed he didn't think of it early. He dialled Jongdae's phone. "STOP!" He yelled at them. They all turned to him and saw him listening intently for something. They all listened. It was soft but they could just hear it.

Baekhyun spun around. It was coming from behind him. He walked towards the ringing. It was getting louder. Then he saw it. Something red. He shook as he moved closer. In the long grass was something. As he got closer, he lowered himself and pushed aside the grass. The shock of what he was seeing made him fall back onto the dirt ground. "Jongdae."

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol saw his friend fall and ran towards him. "What's wrong?!"

Baekhyun pointed shakily at the grass area in front of him. Chanyeol pushed aside the grass, his eyes widening in horror. Jongdae was lying in the grass, pale with dried blood on his face. This was a horror movie. "JONGDAE!" Chanyeol dropped to his knees. "Jongdae!" He shook his friend. Tears ran down his face, uncontrollably. "Open your eyes."

Junmyeon and the others ran towards them at Chanyeol's first cry. Yixing dropped beside Baekhyun. They were all shaking and crying. "JONGDAE!" They cried out.

It was Minseok who had the courage to feel for a pulse. His fingers shook. "You're okay." He told himself, not willing to believe what they all thought.

Junmyeon felt as if his entire world was falling apart around him. His movement towards his phone was automatic. He needed to call his manager, but what could he tell them. "Youngjun Hyung…we found him."

Tak Youngjun didn't like the sound of Junmyeon's voice. He called out to Lee Seunghwan, "Call the chopper!" Immediately, every member in the office was on alert. "How is he?"

"I…" Junmyeon didn't know what to say. "There's so much blood on his face…"

"Junmyeon, calm down and tell me if he's alive!" Youngjun ordered loudly, making the entire office freeze. The situation sounded dire.

"He's alive!" Minseok called out.

Junmyeon felt as if he'd taken his first breath of life. "He's alive."

Youngjun dropped back into his seat, having his life drained from him. "He's alive!" He told the others. The entire office felt their life leave and comeback in that moment. "Keep him warm. The chopper's on the way."

Junmyeon only nodded as he lowered his phone. "Chopper's on the way." Kyungsoo stood next to the leader. He didn't dare to get any closer to Jongdae. He didn't want to see his friend's face, looking like death took a hold of him.

Minseok took off his jacket and gently tucked it under Jongdae's head. He didn't get a reaction. "He's so cold." He said as he placed the back of his fingers against Jongdae's pale cheeks.

Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun took off their jackets, covering their friend as best they could. Yixing stayed with Baekhyun who was still shaking from the shock. "He's alive." Yixing reassured his friend, hugging him tight. "He's alive." He repeated for himself.

"Jongdae." Minseok called to his friend. "Jongdae, we're here." He couldn't stop the sob as he thought about how today should've gone. "I'm so sorry. I should've woken up. We should've all been up here with you."

"We got your message, Jongdae." Chanyeol sobbed. "You want us to be healthy and happy. Did you include yourself in that wish because we can't be healthy and happy without our fairy?"

"Please wake up." Sehun begged. Jongin pulled the youngest member into his arms, crying with him.

In the distance, they could hear the chopper.

 _ **EXO**_

Youngjun watched the group of boys sitting in the private waiting room of the hospital. They were silent. It was a strange phenomenon to witness. EXO was never silent. Jongdae was taken down for a CT scan. There was internal bleeding but they needed to scan his internal organs and pin point the bleeding. Youngjun knew he should only be thinking of Jongdae's health but as their manager he had to also think about what to do about their tour. This was the worst timing. He couldn't talk to the group about it until they received definite news about Jongdae. The whole managing team were back at the office doing crisis management. At the very least, they needed to delay their tour for a week. That was the best-case scenario. The worst case was delaying it indefinitely. No…the worst case would be dropping Jongdae from the group because of irreparable damage to his health. Youngjun closed his eyes at that thought. Suddenly the only thing on his mind now was Jongdae.

Youngjun stood up as Jongdae's doctor arrived. "Doctor." He stopped the boys from bombarding the doctor. Junmyeon held them all back. "How is he?" Youngjun asked.

The pretty doctor smiled at them. She was a few years older than them. She held out her hand to Youngjun. "I'm Dr Lee Bong Hee, Jongdae's physician. He's a very lucky young man." Junmyeon held his breath at those words. "The internal bleeding wasn't bad, plus the cold slowed the bleeding." _Will he recover?_ That was what they wanted to know. Junmyeon didn't think anything about today could be labelled as lucky. "He has a ruptured kidney. Again, lucky because it's an organ that does not need surgery. He also has a few bruised ribs."

"What does that all mean?!" Junmyeon begged the doctor to get to the point. Youngjun gave him a look of disapproval.

Dr Lee held her hand up, telling him it was okay. She understood why Junmyeon was so anxious. "He'll recover fully, but…" She added quickly before the group of boys got too happy. "I am concerned about pneumonia. I understand he was lying in the cold for quite some time. The scans show he is at risk of pneumonia. I would like to keep him here for a day or two to monitor his breathing and keep him on oxygen."

The team looked at each other, unsure of what to think about the news. Was it good? Pneumonia meant infection in the lungs. What did that mean for Jongdae's singing? "I understand what you are worried about but it's too soon for you to worry about his career." The doctor told them. "He is at risk of pneumonia. I have faith that I can prevent that from happening."

Youngjun and Junmyeon sighed in relief at that news. "I do have one other concern though."

"What's that?" Youngjun asked, wishing she would just give them the bad news all at once.

"I need to report this to the police. He was beat up." Dr Lee watched the faces of the men around her darken. They didn't know this. "I'm sorry. I took you by surprise. You didn't know."

"No, we didn't." Chanyeol clenched his fist. "If I find…"

"You won't do a thing. We will leave it to the police." Youngjun shook his head. This was not the publicity they needed. "Can we see him?"

Dr Lee nodded, "He's still unconscious. He was hit across the head with a bottle." Again, she could see the shock on their faces. _What did they think happened to him?_ "We removed pieces of glass from the cut and stitched it up. He has a minor concussion." The doctor finished her report. "You can go see him as long as you're quiet. He's in room 212." The team bowed as the doctor passed them.

Junmyeon lead the way to the room. As they entered quietly, they found a place in the room to stand. Nobody could take their eyes off their friend, who was lying in the bed. His breathing was assisted by an oxygen mask. In his left hand was an IV line. He was too still and pale. Junmyeon gripped his right hand. It was still too cold. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Happy birthday." He covered his mouth and rushed over to the window, not wanting his team to see him break down. He blamed himself. He shouldn't have let Jongdae go alone. He should have woken up and gone with him. This would not have happened if someone had gone with him!

Youngjun sighed at the looks on the team's faces. "You boys watch him. I need to make some calls." He sighed again when nobody answered him. Their entire focus was on Jongdae.

"He was beat up." Minseok said after minutes of silence. "Who would beat him up?" He could see the stitches on the side of his head. It was mostly covered by his hair. "How could anyone hurt him like that?" He was furious but his expression immediately soften when he noticed Jongdae's eyes moving under his eyelids. "Jongdae?"

Jongdae felt like his head was about to split open. He could hear people talking around him, calling his name. "Jongdae, open your eyes for us." It was Baekhyun. He tried to do as his friend requested but it was hard. "That's it, Jongdae." Minseok encouraged him when he noticed Jongdae's eyes opening a slit. "Come on."

Minseok's face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. It was blurry but he could recognise any of the members anywhere. "Jongdae." Minseok smiled.

Jongdae opened his mouth to talk, but something covered it. He lifted his hand to remove it but someone stopped him. "That's helping you breathe. Leave it." It was Baekhyun. Jongdae frowned at him, confused. Why did he need help breathing? "Do you remember what happened?" Baekhyun worried when his friend started to look distressed. Jongdae looked around. He was in the hospital. Why? What happened? Did he have an accident? He tried to recall the last thing that happened. "Hey, don't worry." Baekhyun gently turned Jongdae's head to draw his focus. "Don't think about it. Just go back to sleep." Jongdae sighed at Baekhyun's gentle voice. "We'll be right here when you wake up, okay?" He let his eyes closed, letting himself relax. "We'll watch over you." Baekhyun sighed in relief when Jongdae's breathing evened out.

"Good job." Yixing gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Baekhyun rubbed his face. "How is this happening?"

"Let's take this one step at a time." Kyungsoo advised. "We'll take care of Jongdae first and then everything else can come later." He was as angry as any of them, but their priority had to be Jongdae.

"Kyungsoo's right. Let's take care of Jongdae." Junmyeon managed to gather himself and address the team. "I'll stay here. Why don't you all go home and rest?"

"I'm staying." Chanyeol sat on the couch near the window. He wasn't budging.

They all wanted to stay but the hospital would never allow it. "We'll take turns. Six-hour shifts." Yixing compromised. There was no way any of them could stay away for longer than that.

"Okay." Junmyeon agreed.

 _ **EXO**_

Six members arrived back to a living room filled with old decoration and balloons. They stood there staring at it all in angry silence. This was supposed to be a day of celebration. Baekhyun fisted his hands. This was not a happy day and it was as if the room was laughing at them. "AAAAAHHHHH!" He stormed over and pulled at the streamers, thrashing around like a mad man. Jongin and Sehun joined in, destroying what they created.

Kyungsoo's looked around aimlessly until his eyes fell on the open box on the coffee table. It was the present he and Minseok bought. A pendant about five centimetres wide. It was a pair of angel wings, spread wide and high. Between the wings, hung a morning star made from a faded pink crystal; Jongdae's favourite colour. Kyungsoo cried as he held the box in his hand, burying his head in his forearms.

The two eldest in the room watched on helplessly. Their brothers were falling apart but they could do nothing because they felt like falling apart themselves. Yixing frowned when something came from the floor above them. He could hear music.

Minseok watched him carefully as Yixing turned around, his gaze moving up the stairs. He worried when Yixing's kind eyes turned cold and he bolted up the stairs. Minseok rushed to follow. They arrived at Chanyeol's room. A song was playing on a loop on the computer. Minseok's never heard it before. He heard the words 'morning star' before Yixing yanked out the speakers in a rage. He was about sweep the monitor off the table when Minseok grabbed his arm. "They can't see you lose control. You're the calmest of all of us." Minseok nudged his head at the door. "They'll lose hope if you lose control." Yixing shook as he turned his head and saw the others standing at the door.

Minseok turned to them when Yixing calmed. "Jongdae's not dead. What happened to him was wrong but he's still alive and I won't let this family fall apart while Jongdae lays unconscious in the hospital. If we can't stay strong for him, how can we expect him to stay strong?"

Baekhyun nodded. He was the next eldest. He also had the responsibility to take care of the others. He put his hands on Jongin and Sehun's shoulders. "Come on. Let's go clean up." He, Kyungsoo, Sehun and Jongin headed back down while Minseok spoke with Yixing.

"What was that song?" Minseok asked.

Yixing dropped onto Chanyeol's bed. "Chanyeol and I wrote it for Jongdae." He smirked. "It's stupid."

"Jongdae would love it." Minseok held out his hand. "Let's go help the others clean up."

Yixing sighed and took his hand.

 _ **EXO**_

Junmyeon was sitting in the one-seater couch, next to the bed while Chanyeol put his leg up on the couch near the window, reading a magazine or trying to read the magazine. He couldn't get his mind to focus enough to read more than a sentence. It was three hours later that Jongdae woke up again. Junmyeon sat forward when he saw that Jongdae was awake. "Jongdae, how are you feeling?" Jongdae licked his dry lips. Chanyeol quickly grabbed the cup of ice chip. Junmyeon gently pulled the oxygen mask off, letting Chanyeol spoon in some ice chips before putting it back on. "How's that?" Jongdae nodded, wincing at the throb along his temple. His mind was clearer this time. "Take it easy. You have a head injury."

Chanyeol gently held Jongdae's hand in his. "Next time I don't wake up, you have my permission to pour ice water on me." Jongdae chuckled softly before groaning at the pain in his abdomen. He brow furrowed, confused at what was happening to him. "You have a few broken ribs and a ruptured kidney so you'll need to take it easy for the next few weeks."

 _Broken ribs? Ruptured kidney? What…_ A face of a man flashed in his mind. A green bottle flying at his head. Jongdae gasped as the memories came back. "Jongdae." Junmyeon held him down by the shoulders as he started panicking. "It's okay. You're safe." Jongdae's eyes shot to him, fear evident in his eyes. "It's okay. We found you." Jongdae opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't talk. "Whatever you have to say, it can wait." Tears ran down the side of Jongdae's face. Chanyeol turned his head, unable to look at his brother in this state. Junmyeon smiled through his tears, trying to put on a brave face. He wiped away Jongdae's tears. "I promise. You'll be okay. I just need you to stay strong and get better. Doctor says you'll be fine as long as you rest." Jongdae tried to let go of the fear in him and nodded. Junmyeon gripped Jongdae's shoulder. "I know you can do it." He gently brushed back Jongdae's hair. "Go to sleep." Jongdae's eyes slowly closed.

"Is he really going to be okay?" Chanyeol asked him, finally able to look at Jongdae again.

"As long as we believe he will be then he'll make sure he will be." Junmyeon said confidently. "We'll all make sure he will be." He said determinedly.

 _ **EXO**_

Junmyeon and Chanyeol walked into their home drained. They handed over the care of Jongdae to Baekhyun and Yixing and were now ready to drop into their beds when they saw Youngjun sitting in the living room with the others. "Youngjun hyung!" They both bowed. Youngjun waived away the formality and gestured for them to sit. They sat down next to Minseok, wearily, knowing this wasn't a conversation they were going to like. "How's Jongdae?" He asked first.

Junmyeon nodded thoughtfully, "He woke up a while ago. I think he remembers what happened to him." Minseok sat up at that. Junmyeon put a hand on his leg, indicating for him not to get ahead of himself. "I don't know what happened. He can't talk yet. We need to take it slow." Minseok fisted his hands. "Jongdae's health is the most important. When he's strong enough, he can talk to a detective."

Youngjun nodded proudly at Junmyeon. He was being the leader the members needed him to be. "The managing team and I have come up with a plan." He could see how nervous the members were getting as they rubbed their hands together. "The doctor assured me that the laceration to his kidney is only minor so his recovery time will be about 3-5 weeks." He sighed, "We can delay the tour for three weeks at the most. After that the loss to the company will be too high to justify." He knew he was sounding cold now but his job was to think about what was the best for both sides. "I understand no one wants to go on tour without Jongdae. I'm hoping for the best-case scenario. By the time we start the tour, he should be well enough to travel. He can still partially participate in the concerts. Just like Jongin did for EXO'rdium." Youngjun studied the members as they sat back and thought about it all. EXO's road has been a hard one for all of them but they persevered and leapt through every hurdle. This won't be any different.

"I have faith in Jongdae. He'll be ready for the concert in three weeks and even if he can't participate, he will be with us." Minseok was positive. "Jongdae's never let us down before and he's never let himself down."

Kyungsoo nodded. "Just like the night he performed at the APAN awards. He was sick so the managers played a vocal version of his song so he could lip sync but…" Kyungsoo smiled at the memory. "He stopped the music once he realised and apologised. It was his first solo performance and he wanted to sing live for everyone."

Sehun chuckled, "I remember that. He was exhausted when he came home but I've never seen him so happy."

"I think his fans doubled in those five minutes he was on stage." Kyungsoo smiled. "The performance wasn't perfect but he gave it all he had. I felt privileged to be there."

Jongin squeezed Kyungsoo's shoulder. "He told me how privileged it was to watch you receive your award. He wanted to give it his all because of you as well. It was his way of saying thank you for giving him his first solo track." Kyungsoo reached up and patted Jongin's hand, smiling.

"Jongdae hyung will get better and he'll stand on the stage with us." Sehun promised.

Youngjun nodded. "You're taking this better than I would've expected."

"That's because we don't have a choice." Chanyeol rubbed his eyes. "Jongdae wouldn't allow us to delay the tour any longer and we can't expect the fans to wait. Anyway, our other choice is to not delay the tour and leave Jongdae here to recover on his own."

"That's not a choice." Jongin growled.

"Exactly, so we don't have a choice." Chanyeol got up. "If there's nothing else, I'm going to sleep." Junmyeon grabbed his arm before he could walk away, giving him a short shake of the head. Chanyeol sighed and turned to the manager. "Sorry." He bowed and then left.

"He's really tired…" Junmyeon tried to explain but Youngjun waived it away.

"You're all tired. Get some rest." Youngjun stood as did they all. Sehun walked him to the door.

 _ **EXO**_

The next time Jongdae woke up, was during one of the 'changing of the guards'. Kyungsoo and Sehun had come to relieve Yixing and Baekhyun. Jongdae seemed much more aware this time, so Baekhyun called for their doctor. The nurse elevated the bed for Dr Lee to examine her patient. Sehun had to turn away after seeing Jongdae gasp in pain the first time. "Take a deep breath for me." Jongdae did and gasped again at the pain in his abdomen. "How much did that hurt?" The nurse removed Jongdae's mask for him to talk. "From 1 to 10. 10 being the worst."

Jongdae took a breath. "Seven."

Yixing and Baekhyun couldn't help the gasp of relief when they heard Jongdae's voice. It was barely a whisper but it was as beautiful as his tones were. Kyungsoo, who was standing with Sehun, grabbed the boy's shoulders and turned him around. Sehun smiled at seeing Jongdae without the oxygen mask. It was a relief to see him sitting up.

Dr Lee smiled after doing a thorough examination. "I'm very pleased with Jongdae's initial recovery. The nurses will change the oxygen mask to a nasal tube."

"How about his kidney?"

"I will need to routinely monitor him for the next two weeks to ensure it is healing well but I'm cautiously optimistic. Barring any problems, he should make a quick recovery." The doctor smiled as the members silently cheered at the news. "Mind you, he's very weak so please make sure he rests."

"We will doctor." They bowed as the doctor left with the nurse. Baekhyun waited until the door closed before he rushed over to Jongdae. "Did you hear that?! You're going to be okay." Jongdae smiled tiredly at Baekhyun's grin. Baekhyun carefully sat on the side of the bed and adjusted the pillow behind Jongdae's head. "You need to recover quickly. Chanyeol's driving everyone crazy."

"Actually, it's Baekhyun." Yixing told him, making the others laugh. Jongdae chuckled softly.

Yixing sat on the other side of Jongdae. "Baekhyun and I need to head back. Kyungsoo and Sehun will be here. Do you want anything from home?" Sehun suddenly remembered. He looked around for his backpack. Yixing frowned at him. "What are you doing, Sehunnie?"

Sehun rummaged through the pack. "I brought him…" He pulled out two teddy bears, grinning proudly, "these two!" Jongdae grinned, holding out his hand for the stuffed bears. Sehun stopped short of just giving Jongdae the bears. "I love you best, right?!" Sehun gave his best aegyo expression. Jongdae nodded desperately.

Yixing snatched the bears off Sehun and handed it to Jongdae. "He just woke up and you're holding his teddies hostage." They would have kept playing had Baekhyun not noticed Jongdae's expression after receiving his bears. He hugged them as if they were a life line.

Baekhyun reached over and gave Jongdae a gentle shake. "Hey, are you okay?" Yixing and Sehun stopped playing at the question.

Yixing frowned when Jongdae didn't answer. Jongdae looked as though he was in a trance. "Jongdae?"

Jongdae didn't know why but a sudden feeling of fear came over him and the teddy bears were his only link to his home. He looked at Yixing when he called his name. "I want to go home." Jongdae's small, scared voice pierced Yixing's heart. "Please."

Yixing gripped his leg at the same time Baekhyun gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You just woke up. The doctor wants to keep an eye on you but I promise," Yixing quickly added when Jongdae looked ready to protest. "Two of us will always be here. All through the night and all through the day, we will be here."

"And you better get used to it because you're never going anywhere alone again." Baekhyun half-joked, half-promised.

Kyungsoo leaned on the tray table at the end of the bed. "Let us be the guardian angels for once." Sehun couldn't help but chortle at Kyungsoo's corny line. The best thing was, it also made Jongdae smile.

"Nobody will lay a hand on you again." Yixing drilled into him. Jongdae searched each of their eyes and found the security he needed to get through the next few days. He nodded, trusting all of them to make him feel safe.

Kyungsoo slapped the table. "Alright you two, leave Jongdae to me…"

"And me." Sehun added.

Kyungsoo gave their maknae an unamused glanced and repeated, "Leave Jongdae to me. Go home and rest."

Yixing ruffled Sehun's hair as he passed. "We'll be back, Jongdae. Keep an eye on these two for us." Baekhyun chuckled as Jongdae's eyes drifted closed. Yixing grinned, "Or not."

 _ **EXO**_

Minseok and Jongin hated the way the police officers were handling the report. They were rude as they interviewed Jongdae. Jongdae's hand came to his head as the police officer asked the same question again. The pounding in his head smashed his head with every word. "You don't know what his friends look like?"

"Officer Cha!" Minseok stepped up to the officer while Jongin moved to stand next to Jongdae, putting his arm around his shoulders and pulling his friend against him. "You've asked that question three times now. He was smashed across the head with a beer bottle, who do you expect him to see? He's already describe Park Kwangsook." He pointed at the sketchbook in the other police officer's hand. "You have his name. Go arrest the guy. You've been interviewing Jongdae for an hour now. I'm starting to think this is more of an interrogation!"

"Minseok hyung..." Jongdae called to his friend in an exhausted tone. "Don't..." He was worried Minseok would get himself in trouble.

"Look young man..." Officer Cha glared at Minseok. "I know you're all big shot idols but I have my job to do and your fame and fortune doesn't change it."

Minseok's eyes burned at the obvious prejudice against them. He smirked, "Oh I think it has changed your job. You're making this harder because you don't like idol's." He pointed at Jongdae. "I'm calling his doctor and if I find out that he is worse off than before because of this 'interview' process, I will make sure to report it to your superiors."

"Actually, you don't need to call me." A female voice from the door said. "I'm right here and I know I authorised the interview but I also gave strict instructions to keep it short." She took a look at the sketch and then at the report, which was pulled away quickly.

"Dr Lee, this process does not involve you and our reports are confidential." Officer Cha said, stiffly.

"Mr Kim is my patient and therefore anything to do with him involves me. As for this interview, it's over. You have a sketch and a name. Do you need Mr Kim to also arrest the man for you?" Minseok snickered at the doctor's comment. He liked her.

Officer Cha flipped closed his notepad, fuming. "We will be in touch." He glared at Minseok as he passed him.

Minseok turned and called to his back. "Your superior will be hearing from my manager. I don't want to see you near my friend again." He could see the man stiffened in anger before storming out. He turned to the doctor and held out his hand. "Thank you."

Dr Lee smiled, taking Minseok's hand, "The nurse called me when the interview process took too long. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." She turned to Jongdae. "How are you feeling? Do you need any pain medication?" Jongdae leaned further into Jongin who was now sitting next to him on the bed. He shook his head but didn't open his eyes.

Jongin could feel his friend trembling. "I think he just needs to rest." He said, knowing Jongdae didn't want the pretty doctor seeing him like this. "We'll call the nurse if he needs anything."

The doctor wasn't happy with what she was seeing but knew she was also responsible for her patient's mental health. She also knew the boys would take care of him. "I will make sure no police officer comes in here without my permission."

"Thank you, Dr Lee." Minseok saw her out the door.

As soon as the doctor left, Jongdae's trembling grew more violent and he had a steel grip on Jongin's arm. Jongin winced but he didn't pull away. "It's okay, hyung. They're gone." He looked at Minseok for help.

Minseok laid down on the small space on the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Jongdae. Rumours would start spreading if someone were to walk in right now, but that was the last thing on Minseok's mind. "I know you've heard this from the others but I'm saying it again. You'll be okay. You're not alone and you never will be. We're all here for you."

Jongdae let the warmth of his brother wash over him. _I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe._ He repeated it to himself over and over. If he told himself enough times then maybe he'll start believing it.

Jongin wiped at his tears as he watched one of the most fearless members of the group shake against him like a leaf. This wasn't the older brother who took care of them all. This wasn't Chen fairy mother. "I'm going to take care of you, hyung. I promise."

They stayed like that until Jongdae finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

 **Two days later...**

Jongdae was reading the news on his tablet. Most of the fans were supportive of him and hoped for his recovery but there were negative comments as well. A lot of them suggesting that he was getting ready to leave the group, using his health as an excuse. The reason behind his health problem was kept vague. They knew he was injured but they weren't told how. The police were under strict instructions to keep the investigation quiet. It didn't take them long to catch the guy as Jongdae remembered his name. Park Kwangsook. He would be released from hospital today but his first stop was the police station to I.D the man who attacked him. He wished there was a way around it. He didn't want to see that face again. "Hey."

Minseok saw Jongdae's grip on the tablet tighten. He knew why. "Hey." He called quietly as he placed a hand on Jongdae's and gently pulled the tablet from his grip. He laid it on the bed and took his best friend by the shoulders. "Yixing and I will be right beside you." Xiumun assured him. "Just get in there and point to the bastard and then we'll take you straight home." Minseok remember the day the police interviewed Jongdae. He remembered Jongdae shaking in their arms for an hour until he finally fell asleep. The police officer had crossed the line and their managers made sure he paid a price for it. "Don't worry. The Officer in charge of this case has been removed. Apparently, it's not first complaint they've received about him." Jongdae smiled at his protective brother. "Remember, we're always here." Minseok hugged him tight.

"Youngjun hyung has a guy about your size and has your facial structure to lead the reporters away while we go through the back door." Yixing explained. "Just stick with us and this will be over soon. Okay?"

Jongdae smiled at them, nodding. He knew why Junmyeon sent Minseok and Yixing to bring him home. In China, Jongdae was always nervous. Minseok was quiet and so was okay with being quiet in China but Jongdae enjoyed expressing himself. He didn't like the feeling of being nervous during interviews and not knowing how to reply. Minseok and Yixing were the ones to make him feel safe and secure. Yixing gave him confidence by helping him with the language and jumping in when he got stuck during interviews. Minseok just needed to sit with him and he'd feel better. They took care of each other and stuck together. Jongdae felt safe with them right now. "Thanks." He smiled at them.

Youngjun walked in then. "All done. You're discharged." Jongdae was touched. Youngjun didn't have to be here. He could've sent any of the managers under him but he was here every step of the way since Jongdae was attacked. "Did the boys tell you about the plan?" Jongdae nodded. "Good. Baekhyun and Chanyeol will be wheeling out the decoy on my signal. Just follow Yixing and Minseok."

Jongdae's eyes widened, "Baekhyun and Chanyeol are here?"

"The whole team is here." Youngjun told him. "They've been out there handling the reporters and the fans." Jongdae felt a warmth spread through his chest. Youngjun slapped his shoulder. "They've got you covered."

The mission to the police station went smoothly. The van went straight in the police station's underground garage. Before Jongdae even realised, he was standing in front of the one-way mirror, staring at the man who beat him up. Minseok saw Jongdae shaking as they lined up the men. He wanted to go over to reassure him but the policeman stopped him. They needed this identification to be perfect. They couldn't allow a small lapse in procedure to give reason for the defense lawyer to throw the case out on a technicality. "Number 4." Jongdae said without hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

Jongdae nodded. "I'm sure."

Outside, the policeman shook Jongdae's hand. "Thank you, Mr Kim." That was all the detective could say because Youngjun ushered the three of them out the door.

"Take him home." He told the other manager who led them via the back of the police station. "I'll talk to the prosecutor."

 _ **EXO**_

Jongdae relaxed into the seat in the van as soon as the door closed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the curtained window. He was shaking uncontrollably. The I.D process was quick but seeing his assailant's face again brought all the fear and pain back in full force. He hugged himself tight, letting the pain in his rib take over the fear in his chest. Yixing, who was sitting behind him, covered him with a blanket that was in the car. He gripped his shoulder while Minseok reached over and gripped his arm. "It's over." Yixing whispered in his ear. He looked over at Minseok, worried at the violent shaking.

Minseok took off his seatbelt and knelt next to Jongdae's seat. "Jongdae, open your eyes and look at me." He rubbed his hand up and down Jongdae's arm and waited.

Jongdae did as he was asked. He opened his eyes and looked at Minseok. Minseok had a bright, proud smile on his face. It was a smile that could only bring hope and love. "We're almost home."

Yixing let out a breath of relief when Jongdae's shaking started to calm. "Yeah, and everyone is home waiting for you. Didn't I promise you that you'll never be alone again?"

Jongdae reached over and gripped Yixing's hand in his. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Can't think of any place we would rather be." Minseok smiled.

Jongdae nodded, then nudged his head at Minseok's seat. "Can you put your seatbelt back on? You're making me and Manager HyunKyun nervous."

Minseok looked in the rearview mirror and sure enough, their manager was glaring at him. He saluted apologetically, grinning as he sat back down. Yixing covered his mouth with the back of his hand, laughing. He slapped Jongdae's shoulder. "Still the guardian angel."

Jongdae frowned, amused. They've been using that term a lot lately 'Guardian angel'.

 _ **EXO**_

"Jongdae!" Baekhyun rushed down the stairs as Jongdae gingerly walked through the door with Yixing at his elbow.

"Careful." Yixing nodded for Baekhyun to take over. "Slowly."

Baekhyun, gently pulled Jongdae's arm over his shoulder and walked him up the steps. "How did it all go?" He asked.

"Thanks for handling the fans and reporters." Chanyeol was waiting at the top of the steps. "It all went well because you acted as the decoy." Jongdae took Chanyeol's hand for the last step.

"Take him straight to his room." Minseok ordered from behind them. "Doctor said he needs to rest for the rest of the week."

"Doctor said to take it easy, not bed rest." But even as he said it, Jongdae could feel the exhaustion creeping up on him.

Junmyeon and the others were moving things in and out of his room. "What's going on?" Jongdae asked, confused as his things were moved out of his room.

"You're swapping rooms with Sehun and me." Junmyeon told him. "Take him to my room."

"Why?" Jongdae asked Baekhyun and Chanyeol as they lead him to the room down the hall.

"It's closest to the bathroom and furthest from the living room and apparently our room." Chanyeol added the last part in a grumble. Jongdae couldn't keep the amused smile from his face.

"Apparently we're noisy."

"Really? I didn't notice." Jongdae said with a straight face, then chuckled. "It's kind of true. I'm usually making the noise with you."

"That's right! So, you should be used to it. I don't see why you can't stay with us." Baekhyun complained.

"Because the doctor told me to rest. You two don't sleep and tend to keep others awake." Jongdae told them a matter-of-factly.

"Whose side are you on?" Chanyeol complained.

"Hey, would you two just get Jongdae into the bed already?!" Junmyeon called out to them.

"Yixing told us to go slow."

"I said slow, not stop." Yixing slapped Baekhyun over the head and took his place. They reached Junmyeon's room and lowered Jongdae into his bed. They had moved everything, including Yixing's things.

Again, Jongdae felt a warmth spread through his chest. "You didn't have to do all this."

"Sure we did." Chanyeol arranged a bunch of pillows behind him. "It's actually the least we can do." Chanyeol's tone brought down the mood in the room.

Jongdae ducked his head, tilting it a little because Chanyeol hung his head. "What's wrong?"

Chanyeol shook his head and lifted it, forcing himself to smile. "Nothing. You should rest."

Jongdae frowned, not happy with what he was seeing but letting it drop because he was so tired. "We can talk later." He pulled his covers up and closed his eyes. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Yixing felt his forehead. The doctor told them to watch out for a fever. There was a chance that he could get an infection and hence they had to be vigil in their care for Jongdae. "We'll always take care of you."

 ** _EXO_**

It turned out taking care of Jongdae was going to be harder than they thought. Physically, it was easy with the eight of them. They could take turns with helping Jongdae with his needs but psychologically, it was another story.

That night, Jongdae finished his shower, which proved to be a little more difficult than he had expected. He was tired from just standing in the shower. The others had offered to help him but Jongdae was as private as any of them. He wasn't shy, but needing help in the shower made his feel like an invalid. Jongdae managed to get his grey pyjama bottoms on before he leaned against the vanity to catch his breath. He caught sight of himself in the mirror. His wet hair hung over his eyes. He was pale and drawn, he'd thought to himself before his focus moved down to his chest and abdomen. It was a shock to see the mural of bruises there. Unconsciously, he gripped the edge of the vanity, shaking when an image of his attack suddenly jumped in front of him. "Ah!" Jongdae shot back, stumbling on the wet floor. His back hit the wall opposite the vanity and he slid down the tiled walls, shaking.

 _ **EXO**_

Yixing was waiting outside the bathroom when he heard Jongdae's shocked gasp. "Jongdae?" He knocked on the door, not wanting to barge in on Jongdae in the shower. "Jongdae!" He called again when he got no answer. "Jongdae!" Now he was banging on the door and trying the handle. Jongdae's dignity is going to have to take a back seat. "Chanyeol!" Yixing called down the hall. Chanyeol appeared at the steps. "Open this door!"

Chanyeol saw and heard the urgency and ran to his room, rushing back with the tools he needed to open the door. By now, Minseok and Junmyeon were also there. Chanyeol jimmied the lock and pushed the door open, shooting into the bathroom. At first, he didn't see anyone. "Jongdae..." He gasped when he turned and found Jongdae huddled against the wall, shaking uncontrollably. Chanyeol turned to the older members as he stepped aside for them to handle the situation. Chanyeol rushed back out as fast as came in, unable to stand seeing one of his soul mates so tortured.

Baekhyun and the others were standing outside the door, waiting. They hugged Chanyeol when he started crying, unable to tell them what he saw.

* * *

Minseok knelt in front of his shivering friend, while Yixing took off his hoodie, handing it to Minseok. Minseok, slowly and cautiously, reached over with it, intending to cover Jongdae's upper naked body but he pulled back quickly when Jondae jolted at the light touch and tried to push himself further against the wall.

"No! No!" Jongdae kept repeating.

"Jongdae. It's just me, Minseok. You're safe at home now." Minseok soothed. "No one can hurt you here." Jongdae listened to Minseok's soft, gentle voice. "We're all here with you. Yixing was right outside the door. You're never alone." Minseok wondered how many times they would have to make that promise until Jongdae believed it enough to always feel safe. When he saw Jongdae's tense body start to relax, he tried again with the hoodie. Jongdae still jumped at the touch but he didn't pull away. "Can you look at me, Jongdae?" Minseok requested.

Yixing and Junmyeon didn't even know they were holding their breaths until Jongdae finally turned to Minseok and then looked up at them. They smiled in relief. Jongdae's eyes were still filled with fear but at least he was no longer seeing what his mind was conjuring up. "We should get you off the cold floor." Junmyeon suggested.

Jongdae turned his focus back onto Minseok. He slowly reached over and pulled himself into his oldest brother's arms, sobbing as he buried his face in his chest. "You're okay. You're okay." Minseok rubbed his hand up and down Jongdae's back, soothing him. "You're okay." The three men stayed in the bathroom, guarding their friend until Jongdae was ready to leave. "I know you're scared and it seems like the feeling will never go away but it will with time and until you're back to the independent Jongdae we all know and love, we will never leave your side." Minseok kept talking. He didn't know if Jongdae was listening to his words but he could feel his breathing evening out as he spoke. "If the tour comes and you're not ready to travel, then I'm staying here with you." Junmyeon and Yixing looked at each other, stunned at the promise Minseok was making. Did he run that by their managers yet?. "I promise, I will never leave you alone until you are ready." Once Jongdae calmed down enough, Minseok stood and pulled Jongdae up with him, but still keeping his arms protectively wrapped around his little brother. "Let's get you warm and dry."

 _ **EXO**_

When Kyungsoo heard them coming out he ushered the others into his room, which was only next to the bathroom. He didn't want Jongdae to feel embarrassed or self-conscious with all of them there. They stood behind the door, listen for the sound of the closing of Yixing's room door. "I think they're in their room now." Kyungsoo took a peek. The hallway was empty. He sighed, "Yep, they're gone." He said, leaving the door open.

"What happened, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol shook his head, his eyes red from crying. "Whoever I saw there, it wasn't Jongdae. He was shaking so badly I could see it. I've never seen someone that scared."

"What do you think happened?" Jongin asked, shaken up by Chanyeol's break down. Whatever the taller man saw, he was glad he didn't see it.

Baekhyun, who was always a quick thinker, was the first one to put the pieces together. "Something triggered the memory of the attack." He could still hear Jongdae's fearful cries of 'no'. "Whatever it was, we need to be careful. No matter what happens, we can't be far from him. He needs us more than he ever has." He frowned when he saw Junmyeon leaving Yixing and Jongdae's room, looking ready to kill someone.

 _ **EXO**_

Yixing was blow-drying Jongdae's hair after they got him into his pyjama top. Junmyeon had to bite his lips at the sight of Jongdae's bruises. His temper was rising as he thought about the despicable man who did this to their kind-hearted member. Minseok could see the rage building in their leader. He leaned over and whispered softly, "He can sense your anger." Junmyeon looked at Jongdae who was looking at him nervously.

Junmyeon quickly smiled and took a breath. "Kyungsoo made some soup. It'll help warm you up. I'll go get it." As soon as he turned his back to Jongdae, he dropped the smiled.

 _ **EXO**_

Sehun followed his angry leader and roommate to the kitchen. He didn't say anything. He may be the youngest but he could sense when someone needed to talk and when they just needed someone with them. Junmyeon turned on the stove and stirred the soup. Sehun winced at how hard he was stirring. The vegetables were going to turn to mush if he didn't intervene. Sehun walked around the bench and gently took the ladel from his friend. It was then he saw the tears. "Sehun," Junmyeon let the younger boy take over, "Am I a good leader?"

Sehun sighed and turned off the stove, turning to Junmyeon. "You're EXO's leader but in here, in this house, you're Junmyeon. You can't take responsibility for situations that are not in your control. Jongdae hyung didn't get hurt because of you. You didn't beat him up. The police caught the man who did this. He will pay for his crimes."

Junmyeon smiled, wiping away his tears. He ruffled Sehun's hair. "When did you grow up?"

Sehun grinned proudly and turned the stove back on.

 ** _EXO_**

Yixing finished drying Jongdae's hair. He packed away the hairdryer before sitting on the end of Jongdae's bed, watching Minseok adjust the pillows behind his back. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Minseok asked. Jongdae shook his head. No, he didn't want to talk about it and relive it again. Minseok sighed, looking at Yixing, who shook his head, telling him not to push the younger man. Minseok nodded. "Okay, you don't have to talk now but we're all here ready to listen when you're ready to talk." Jongdae only nodded. Minseok sighed. He didn't know how to help Jongdae. Nothing like this has ever happened to them before. He picked up Jongdae's hand and gripped it. "I'm right here, Jongdae! We all are!" He begged his friend to accept their help.

Jongdae knew that. He knew his friends were here to protect him, to keep him safe but what about outside. They couldn't stay with him forever no matter how much they want to. They had a life to live as well. "I'm okay, hyung. I will get better, I promise."

Minseok didn't like the sound of that. It was like he was promising his parents he would do better in the next exam. "Jongdae..."

"Soup's ready." Yixing called out when he saw Junmyeon at the door. It was good timing. He worried Minseok would push Jongdae a little too hard in his efforts to help their brother. "Why don't you help Jongdae?" Yixing suggested to Junmyeon. He gestured for Minseok to talk outside.

Yixing moved them so that they were out of hearing range from Jongdae. "Give him time, hyung."

"He's too scared to even talk to us about it." Minseok sighed in frustration.

"For now, he just needs to be close to us. Hopefully, when he feels safe enough he'll talk to us." Yixing advised.

"I'm worried about his health if he continues like this."

"We can only do what we can." Yixing lead Minseok to the door. "I'll watch him."

 ** _EXO_**

Junmyeon made sure Jongdae could hold the bowl steady before letting it go. Jongdae smiled a little after the first sip. The warmth of the soup made him relax. "This is good. Thank you, hyung."

"Drink it slowly." Junmyeon cautioned. "It's hot."

"Did you make this?" Jongdae asked after taking another sip.

Junmyeon shook his head. "Kyungsoo. He made it because he saw that you didn't eat much at dinner."

Jongdae smiled sadly, "I'm glad Kyungsoo can take care of all of you." _Because I can't anymore._

Junmyeon knew what Jongdae was saying. "Kyungsoo cooks for us. The team still needs our Chen fairy."

Jongdae didn't reply to that. He used to love hearing them call him that because he enjoyed taking care of everyone. He wasn't that person anymore. He could barely take care of himself.

"Jongdae?" Junmyeon called when Jongdae stopped drinking. Jongdae looked at him as if he'd just woken up. Junmyeon smiled. "Finish the soup." Jongdae nodded.

 _ **EXO**_

Yixing woke up the next morning to the morning sun shining through their window. He sat up, shielding his eyes from the sun and saw that the sun's ray was beaming across Jongdae's face. He quickly got up and closed the blinds before checking on his friend, worried because Jongdae was a light sleeper. The sun usually woke him up. He leaned over and felt Jongdae's brow, sighing at the heat he felt. "Jongdae ah..." He gently shook his shoulder. "Jongdae."

Jongdae's eyes fluttered open. He frowned miserably at Yixing. "Xing Xing Ge." Yixing smiled at the nickname he hadn't heard in a while. He used it a lot in China, whenever he was unsure or feeling whiny. Jongdae must be feeling bad if he was using it now. Jongdae swallowed at his dry throat and grimaced.

"Sore throat?" Yixing asked, sympathetically. Jongdae nodded, miserably. Yixing placed a hand against his cheek, "I'll be back. Okay?" Jongdae could only nod again.

Yixing knocked on Junmyeon and Sehun's door. Sehun was the one to answer. He looked in and saw Junmyeon looking for something under his pile of clothes. He wondered how his leader found anything in his room. He turned back to Sehun and looked him up and down. Sehun was dressed in his gym wear. "Gym?" He asked, not telling him about Jongdae.

Sehun nodded, "Yeah, Jongin and I are going for an hour or so. How's Jongdae hyung?"

Yixing shrugged,non-committed. He didn't want the younger members to worry too much and he wanted them to return to their normal routine as soon as possible. "I'll take care of him. Don't worry."

Sehun frowned, not sure about the answer but let it slide. "Okay, I'll see you when we get back." He said as he stepped around Yixing.

Yixing waited until Sehun was out of ear-shot before stepping into the room and closing the door. Junmyeon sighed at Yixing's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Jongdae has a fever." Yixing told him straight out.

Junmyeon closed his eyes. He was hoping the doctor's warnings wouldn't come to pass. "How bad?"

Yixing shook his head, "I don't know. I'll grab the thermometer and check. Should we call the doctor?"

Junmyeon nodded, "But let me call Youngjun manager first."

"Okay, you do that and I'll stay with Jongdae."

Yixing returned to his room with a thermometer and cooling pad. He smiled when Jongdae let out a groan of relief as he placed the cooling pad on his forehead. "Thanks, Xing ge." Jongdae mumbled without opening his eyes. Yixing read his temperature. It showed 38.9 degrees.

"Let's hope you don't have to go back to the hospital." Yixing said to himself, not realising Jongdae was awake enough to hear him.

Jongdae's eyes shot open. They were filled with fear. "Please don't." He begged his older brother.

Yixing sighed at the fear that never seemed to go away. "We might not have a choice. You have a fever. If it gets too high..."

"I'll stay in bed." Jongdae promised, wincing at his sore throat. The thought of stepping outside of his own made his heart stop.

Yixing wished he could do something to take away Jongdae's fear. He gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me." And then a comforting smile. "It doesn't matter where you are, one of us will be right next to you."

Jongdae could feel his tears coming again and he hated it. He hated being so vulnerable and scared. This wasn't him. How could one morning change his life this much! "I'm sorry." He hated putting so much onto his friends. They were under a lot of pressure. The company was losing money because of him. Everything is going wrong because he wanted to see the sunrise on his birthday! "I'm sorry."

"Aw...Jongdae..." Yixing pulled his younger brother up and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight. "This isn't your fault. You didn't ask for any of this."

"I'm sorry." Was all Jongdae could say. He wanted to say why he was sorry. He was sorry he couldn't be the man they keep talking about. He was sorry that he was angry at everyone for this happening. He hated that he blamed them. It wasn't their fault either. It was his bad luck but the 'if onlys' kept running through his mind. 'If only he had woken one of the up?' 'If only one of them remember what day it was?' _If only_ _..._ "I'm sorry." He whispered again, keeping everything inside him.

Yixing sighed as he rubbed his hand up and down Jongdae's back. There was nothing he could say to get through to Jongdae, not when he was fevered, in pain and sick. "Don't worry. We'll take care of you." If he said it enough times, maybe Jongdae will finally believe it.

 _ **EXO**_

The next two days were particularly trying for EXO members. They took turns taking care of their teammate, whose fever rose and coughing wracked his body. The coughing was especially bad as it aggravated his injuries. After each coughing fit, Jongdae would fall against whoever was taking care of him at the time, exhausted and barely aware of his surroundings. Junmyeon and their managers were close to sending him back to the hospital but Jongdae begged them to let him stay home and when that didn't work, he locked himself in the bathroom. There wasn't a place in the house where someone could hide because locked doors were easily opened by Chanyeol but it wasn't the locked door which kept Youngjun from dragging Jongdae to the hospital, it was the sight of the boy huddled in the shower, shaking so violently, Youngjun thought he was having a seizure. Youngjun has dealt with thousands of situations in his years in the entertainment industry but this one tugged at his heart. EXO were the hardest working group of young men he had worked with. On top of that, they are the most respectful and nicest he had worked with in a long time. Seeing one of them like this made him angry and sad at the same time. Almost on the verge of tears, he quickly turned to Junmyeon. "Get him out of there and into bed. I'll call the hospital to see if they can send Dr Lee here." He left before they could see how shaken up he was.

It took Junmyeon, Yixing and Minseok over half an hour to calm Jongdae enough to get him back to his room. Chanyeol waited at the door for them. Last time he found Jongdae like this, he ran. Not this time. This time Jongdae will know that he was there for him. Before Minseok could walk Jongdae past him, he pulled the beagle into his arms. "I'm sorry, Jongdae. We're getting through this together. I promise." Jongdae groaned against Chanyeol, too exhausted to work out what Chanyeol was saying, let alone respond. "I know you're scared but please trust us. We'll protect you to the end."

Yixing didn't want to interrupt the two beagles but Jongdae needed to be in bed and resting. "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol looked at him. He knew what he wanted. "Let's get you into bed." Instead of walking Jongdae the small distance to his room, Chanyeol reached down and hooked his arm under Jongdae's knees, easily lifting him in his arms and carrying him to his bed. They tucked the blankets around him and sat down. No one said a word. There were no word that could make this situation better.

 _ **EXO**_

Jongin volunteered to watch over Jongdae one night, allowing the older members a night's rest. It was that night, which made him realise how much this entire ordeal had affect Jongdae. Jongin was tending to Jongdae's fever with a cool towel when he started mumbling in his restless sleep. "Help me..." He tossed his head from side to side, distressed.

"Hyung..." Jongin wiped around his forehead, hoping to provide some relief.

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here, hyung." Jongin spoke gently.

"Why...why...haven't you..." Jongdae frowned, jerking his head as the fever took a stronger hold on him. "Please...it hurts..."

Jongin bit his lips to stop the sob from escaping. "I'm sorry, hyung." He buried his face in Jongdae's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should've woken up." He sobbed uncontrollably now.

Jongdae felt something heavy on his shoulders. He frowned, opening his fevered eyes and finding Jongin, crying on him. "Jongin?" He lifted his hand and placed it on the back of Jongin's head. "Jongin, what's wrong?" Jongdae was always protective of the younger members. The main reason why he joined them on outings was to watch over them.

Jongin wiped his eyes before lifting his head. He was supposed to be looking after his friend, not the other way around. "I'm okay, hyung."

"You're crying." Jongdae's voice was croaky from all the coughing.

"I'm worried about you." Jongin told him. He knew not to tell Jongdae about what he was saying in his sleep. Jongdae wouldn't want him to know how he felt on that mountain.

"I'll be okay. I promise." Jongdae's eyes drifted closed, too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

"We'll make sure of it." Jongin returned to tending to his brother's fever.

Jongin didn't tell anyone about what he heard. It was something Jongdae had to talk about on his own terms.

 **One week after the attack…**

Jongdae slowly made his way down the stairs. He had recovered from his bad cold. The doctor said he was lucky it didn't progress to pneumonia. Jongdae wanted to laugh at the work 'lucky'. She wasn't happy that he didn't return to the hospital but was glad he recovered well enough. He also didn't have another one of his breakdowns because he avoided mirrors. He wasn't fooling himself but he prayed he could fool his friends. It seemed to be working so far because he woke up to find his room empty. It was strange. His friends were kind enough to let him out of his room today because the last CT Scan showed that Jongdae's kidney was healing well. Leaving the house that day to get the CT scan was difficult but his mind wasn't addled by the fever. Minseok and Baekhyun were with him every step and he focused on that to get through the hours. He could do things on his own now but he didn't think he was such a burden that the team would just leave him to his own devices. "What happened to never leaving me alone?" Jongdae mumbled to himself.

"Happy Birthday!" Jongdae jolted at the cheer. He wrapped his arm around his mid-section as he walked down the rest of the steps to the living room. The room was filled with balloons and streamers.

"What…" Jongdae frowned, "My birthday was…" _Was the day I got beat up._ "a week ago." He said instead.

"And we missed it." Kyungsoo said.

"We missed a lot of things that day." Chanyeol said regrettably. "We missed the beautiful sunrise." He gestured to the T.V which displayed the picture he took that day. Jongdae smiled sadly. Looking at that picture, nobody would've guess how that day turned out.

Jongdae sat down on the couch amongst all the floating balloons. "It was beautiful up there."

"We could always go again." Baekhyun suggested. He jumped when a balloon busted. It was the one Jongdae was holding.

Jongdae sat there looking at the empty space between his hands. "Sorry." The mere suggestion of going up that mountain again caused distress.

"You won't be there alone." Junmyeon assured him. He got up from the stool he was sitting on and walked over to the couch. "Anyway, today is supposed to be a happy day." He ruffled Jongdae's head, who immediately neatened it again. "We have something special for you."

Minseok sat on the other side of him. "This first." He gave Jongdae an aqua box.

Jongdae took it, opening it up. It was the pendant on a black, leather chain. The wings were made from antique metal. His finger ran over the beautiful morning star. "Is this why you've been calling me your guardian angel?"

"No, it's because you are." Minseok told him. "This is just something from us to say thank you for being our guardian angel."

"It's beautiful." He lifted it from the box and turned it around. On the back was an inscription. _Jongdae. EXO's Morning Star and Guardian Angel. WE ARE ONE!_ "Thank you." Sehun reached over from behind him and put it around his neck.

"There's one more present." Yixing and Chanyeol pulled out their guitars from behind the couch and sat on the two single seaters. Jongdae looked at them, amused.

Yixing started playing first before Chanyeol joined in with an upbeat tune.

 _We worked hard, day in, day out._

 _We're tired_

 _But our days start out bright_

 _Because we have our morning star._

 _Our morning star will shine on us._

 _He'll take care of us._

 _Breakfast is a must, he says_

 _Breakfast is a must._

Jongdae laughed at the lyrics. It was a nonsense song.

 _We dance hard, we train hard_

 _We practice until we drop_

 _But we have our guardian angel_

 _He'll watch over us._

 _He'll watch over us._

 _He thinks of us before he sleeps._

 _He thinks of us after he wakes._

 _He's our morning star_

 _He's our guardian angel._

Jongdae was grinning and swaying to the music as the rest of the group joined in. He looked to be enjoying himself but the older members could see that something was off.

 _He thinks of us before he sleeps_

 _He thinks of us after he wakes_

 _He's our morning star_

 _He's our guardian angel._

Jongdae wiped away the tear that dropped. He wasn't crying because he was touched. He was crying because he wasn't. They wrote a song for him and all he could think was that the man they were singing about didn't exist anymore. He wasn't even sure he could step out of this house without one of them with him. How could he be their guardian angel?

"Would you believe that we had no idea what each other were thinking when we wrote this song and Minseok and Kyungsoo went out and bought the pendant?" Yixing asked him, pulling him from his thoughts. He was as surprised as any of them when they calmed down enough to listen to the song and admire the pendant that was custom-made for Jongdae.

"This wasn't planned?" Jongdae asked. "I thought the song was inspired by the pendant or the other way around."

Chanyeol shook his head at how dense Jongdae could be. "You inspired both." Jongdae smiled, sadly. _Not me._

"You woke up at an ungodly after our concert and made each of us a breakfast box with coffee." Kyungsoo still couldn't believe the trouble Jongdae went through.

"And the coffee was to each of our tastes." Sehun added, "Mine had chocolate in it."

"And when we ditched you, you hiked up there and made a wish for all of us." Jongin smiled.

"And you did this all on your birthday." Baekhyun said, "A normal person would've given us the cold shoulder and made us feel guilty for forgetting but you thought about us at sunrise."

"How can a person like that not be an inspiration?" Minseok hugged his friend and laid his head on his shoulder. "You're our morning star. You're our guardian angel." He sang. Jongdae smiled again. It was all he could think to do to keep his true feelings from showing. Keeping up this mask was starting to become tiring.

"Now we're you're guardian angels." Yixing swore to him.

"That's right. And that means you can depend on us for anything." Junmyeon promised, still remembering Jongdae's reaction to hiking up the mountain again. "It doesn't matter what time of the day or where we are. If you need us, we'll be there."

Jongdae nodded, smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. His smiles rarely did lately. "I know." Minseok could hear that Jongdae didn't mean it. He was saying what they wanted him to say. It's been a week since the attack and Jongdae hasn't been himself since. Yixing told him that he could hear Jongdae tossing in his bed or gasping from a nightmare. It didn't take a genius to know what the nightmare was about. Youngjun assured them that the man pleaded guilty. Jongdae didn't have to see him again but the fear didn't go away as easily.

Jongdae looked around the room, searching for something. "If this is a birthday party, where's the cake?" He wanted to get everyone's mind off what happened. Just because he couldn't escape it, it didn't mean the others had to live through it with him.

Baekhyun jumped up and rushed over to the fridge. Yixing got up and helped Jongdae to his feet, with Minseok keeping a supporting hand on his back. "Thanks." Jongdae kept an arm wrapped around his middle. Walking around was easy but getting up and down used his core muscles which meant more pain.

 _"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jongdae. Happy birthday to you."_ They sang as Baekhyun held the cake for Jongdae to blow out the candle.

Jongdae smiled as he sat on a stool at the kitchen bench. "My favourite cake."

"Of course. It is your birthday party."

"Make a wish." Minseok told him. He was standing behind Jongdae with his chin resting on Jongdae's shoulder.

Jongdae shook his head, smiling. "My wish is always the same."

"Then make a wish and this time include yourself in it." Chanyeol told him, seriously.

Jongdae looked at him sadly, "If wishes really worked, this world would be at peace."

"Come on, Jongdae." Minseok nudged him with his chin. "This is usually your favourite part. You said every wish on a birthday are the hopes and dreams of every child, woman and man. It's the most important part of a birthday."

Jongdae wanted to tell Minseok that only kids believed that and it was time for Jongdae to grow up and stop believing in such nonsense, but he kept those thoughts to himself. The team put in a lot of effort to celebrate this belated birthday with him. They were affected by the attack as much as he was. He couldn't let his fear and anger bring everyone down. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. There was no wish. He waited long enough and then opened his eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone was silent. He wasn't fooling anyone. Jongdae forced a big grin. "Where's the knife? I want to eat."

"I wish I woke up that day." Chanyeol wiped at his eyes. He didn't want today to turn out like this but he couldn't expect Jongdae to put on a brave face for them. He shouldn't have to. He was the victim. Why was he trying to protect them?

"Chanyeol!" Jongdae pushed himself off the stool, moving away from them and leaning against the back of the couch. "It's over!"

"Did you make a wish?" Junmyeon asked him, knowing Jongdae would never lie to them.

Jongdae smirked, "Does it matter?" He asked, turning around. "Wishes are not going to make this world a better place." He told them hopelessly. He turned to the T.V, looking at the picture of him and the sunrise. It was supposed to be a picture of the hope of a new day but now it only showed how naïve he was. "You should delete that picture." He said before leaving them in shocked silence, heading back to his room.

 _ **EXO**_

Sitting on his bed, Jongdae took off the pendant and held it in his hands. Any other time, he would consider this pendant priceless but today, it carried a burden too heavy for him to carry. He's not the man the pendant represented and he's not the man they sang or talked about. Jongdae gripped it in his hands angrily before dropping it in his bottom draw and slamming it shut.

 _ **EXO**_

Yixing laid in his bed watching Jongdae fight another nightmare. His friend won't be able to keep this up for long. Yixing got up and walked over to him. He knelt in front of Jongdae and put a hand on the side of his head, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. "You're not alone, Jongdae. I'm right here." He pulled his sleeve down and wiped at the sheen of sweat. "I know you're scared and probably angry at what happened to you. We're all angry. You don't need to face this alone. Let us help you." Jongdae calmed at his voice, the nightmare fading.

"Yixing." A loud whisper came from the door. Yixing spun around, then sighed in relief when he saw it was only Chanyeol. He nudged his head for him to come out. "Let's talk." Yixing hesitated, not wanting to leave Jongdae alone. "We're just across the hallway in Kyungsoo and Jongin's room."

"We?" Yixing mouthed. Chanyeol nodded.

 _ **EXO**_

Everyone was gathered in Kyungsoo's room. "What's going on?" Yixing asked, sitting on the floor next to Minseok.

"Jongdae's not coping." Junmyeon said simply.

"I know but what can we do if he won't talk to anyone." Yixing looked around at all of them.

"We've all thought about this and I can only think of one reason for why he's not talking." Minseok said. "He's scared for us."

"That makes no sense." Yixing looked around the room. It looked like they were already in agreement. "Explain."

"He's scared and angry. He won't talk to us because deep down, no matter how many times he tells himself it's not true, he blames us." Yixing started shaking his head, denying what Minseok was saying. "Wouldn't you, if you weren't thinking straight?" Minseok asked him. "We were supposed to spend the morning together but for no reason other than we couldn't be bothered waking up, he was up on the mountain alone."

"Let's be honest. We all blame ourselves." Junmyeon spoke bluntly. "So how can he not? He's not a saint."

"It's true." Jongin blurted out. Everyone looked at him and he immediately regretted the slip. He couldn't hold back now. "One of the nights, he called out in his dream. I think he was asking why we weren't there to help him." They all sighed at the new information which confirmed Minseok's theory. "I'm sorry. I should've said something earlier."

Chanyeol shook his head. "We know you were respecting Jongdae's privacy."

"We'll never get him to admit it." Baekhyun stated, pulling the conversation away from Jongin, knowing how bad he felt about revealing Jongdae's nightmare. "He'd let this eat him alive before he opened his mouth to blame us."

Yixing realised this was as far as they got with their brainstorming. They needed to figure out a way for Jongdae to let all his emotions out. Yixing nodded. "You're right, he'd rather die than put that burden on us."

"So, what do we do?" Kyungsoo asked, getting annoyed at the circles they kept going around.

"He would never admit it but we would all freely admit." Yixing told them. "Jongdae doesn't want us to feel guilty so if one of us weren't dealing with this situation well…what do you think would happen?"

"Jongdae would…" Baekhyun's eyes widened at Yixing's genius mind. "He would talk to us."

Yixing smiled, "Exactly. If he can talk it out reasonably to one of us…he'd be able to come to terms with it himself."

"He won't do it for himself but he will for one of us."

"Who's volunteering?"

"I will." Baekhyun put his hand up without hesitating. "I can still see his face when I found him. I can use that."

Junmyeon gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't get so deep into it that Jongdae can't pull you out." He warned. "We are trying to dig Jongdae out of the hole not for you to fall in with him."

Baekhyun chuckled, "When did you get so metaphorical?

"I'm serious, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun looked at his leader. "Don't worry. I want to help Jongdae, not be a burden."

 _ **EXO**_

Jongdae sat in his bedroom, alone. He didn't know how to act around the group after yesterday. He hated himself for not controlling his emotions better. He wanted to act like there was nothing wrong but he was tired. The negative feelings were building up inside him. There had to be a limit at some point. Yesterday was only a small percentage of what he was really feeling. If he let it all out, it would be irreversible. He couldn't let that happen. EXO was his family. He couldn't lose them because of his fear and anger.

Jongdae sighed as he looked at the door. He had to leave the room and face what he'd done. It's bad enough that he didn't dare to leave this house alone, he couldn't let his fear stop him from leaving his room. He was about to get off the bed when the door flung open. "Jongdae!" It was Chanyeol.

"What's wrong?" Jongdae stood from the bed. Chanyeol was distressed.

"It's Baekhyun." Chanyeol was puffing. "He locked himself on the roof."

"What…" Chanyeol grabbed him and dragged him to the stairs which led to the attic. "He's on the roof and he won't talk to us." Jongdae winced at his ribs. Chanyeol felt Jongdae jolt and quickly let him go. "I'm sorry!"

Jongdae shook his head, "I'm okay. Just take me to Baekhyun." Chanyeol nodded.

 _ **EXO**_

When Jongdae got to the attic, the others were calling for Baekhyun to open the window. Jongdae looked out the window and saw Baekhyun huddled on the roof tiles, looking out at nothing. "How long has he been out there?" Jongdae asked, noticing a slight shiver in Baekhyun's frame. They turned to him, only just realising he arrived.

"I don't know. We only started looking for him when he didn't come down for breakfast." Junmyeon told him. "He won't speak to us."

"He wasn't in the room when I woke up at 7." Chanyeol said, "I thought he went for a morning run with Sehun."

Jongdae worried this was because of him and his outburst yesterday. He didn't know if he could help Baekhyun when he didn't even know how to help himself. "I'll talk to him." If this was because of him then Baekhyun will most likely talk to him. Jongdae stepped up to the window and knocked on the glass. Baekhyun turned to him. The tears in his eyes sparkled as the sunlight reflected in it. Jongdae felt a pang in his chest at the guilt he saw there. This was his fault. Jongdae had no doubt about that now. He pointed at the wooden wedge Baekhyun used to jam the window, asking to be allowed out. Baekhyun hesitated before getting up and pulling out the wedge. He went straight back to his spot on the roof once he did. Jongdae was about to open the window when Yixing stopped him.

"Be careful."

"He's not going to hurt me." Jongdae told him, amused.

 _True, but I might hurt him for choosing the roof of all places._ Yixing thought to himself but said, "I mean, don't slip." Jongdae chuckled nodding. They've all been on this roof plenty of times. It was safe enough. Yixing opened the window for him, knowing Jongdae still didn't have the core strength to slide this stubborn window up.

"Put on your jacket." Chanyeol helped him into his coat. "And bring the idiot his coat."

Jongdae took the coat and nodded his thanks. He stepped out of the window and onto the roof. It wasn't a steep slant but still, if one was to slip, it would be a long fall to the ground. He carefully made his way over to Baekhyun and wrapped the jacket around his shoulders before sitting down next to him. The others sighed in relief once Jongdae was sitting down safely. "Hi." He started simply. Jongdae pulled his coat around himself, feeling the bite in the cold air.

"Hi."

"What are you doing up here?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "I don't know. I just had an urge to see the sunrise but this one isn't as beautiful as the one you took on the mountain."

Jongdae sighed, not wanting to be constantly reminded of that picture. "It's one sunrise. It happens every day."

Baekhyun turned to him, tears running down his face as he remembered Jongdae's bloody face. "I thought it was your last sunrise."

Jongdae turned to looked out over the town, not wanting to see Baekhyun's haunted eyes. He thought he could help his friend but he was trying to avoid the matter again. "It wasn't." He said simply.

"I can't get the image out of my head."

"It'll fade eventually or another sun rise will…'

"Not the sunrise! You!" Baekhyun yelled at him. Jongdae looked at him confused. Baekhyun took in a shaky breath. "I was the one who found you. I pulled away the grass and saw your pale, bloody face." Jongdae's eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't know this. Nobody told him. "I was sure you were dead. I wanted to get away but I couldn't move. I was sure you had just seen your last sunrise and it was because I wasn't there with you. I couldn't be bothered waking up that morning."

"It wasn't your fault." Jongdae urged, trying to convince himself as well. "I was unlucky."

"It was my fault." Baekhyun yelled out angrily. "I keep thinking about that day. What I could've done to prevent it? The answer's simple. All I had to do was wake up and do what we said we would do that day!"

Jongdae bit his lip at the outburst and turned back to look over the town. "It's past. We don't actually have powers. We can't turn back time."

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Their plan wasn't working. Jongdae wasn't helping him through the problem. He was trying to pretend it didn't exist. "You almost died!"

Jongdae clenched his fists. He didn't want an outburst like yesterday. It's what lead to them being on the rooftop. "But I didn't. I'm alive, sitting here next to you in the cold."

Baekhyun growled in frustration. "I can't just forget what I saw. Do you know how it feels to see someone you love lying in the grass with dried blood on his ghostly pale face?" Jongdae closed his eyes. He didn't want to picture that image. He didn't want to be reminded of how close to death he was but the thoughts of lying there thinking nobody was coming for him kept flooding his mind.

"Do you know how it feels to lie on the cold, dirt, in pain, unable to move, waiting for your friends to come find you?" Jongdae returned, tears running down his expressionless face. "At some point, I woke up. I was hurting all over. My hands were so cold I couldn't get my phone. I was looking at the sky, praying for someone to find me but no one came. I tried to call out for help but it hurt so much." Tears ran down everyone's faces as they listened to Jongdae's hopeless confession. "I prayed you would come. And then when I thought I was dying, I prayed you would never find me."

"Jongdae…" Baekhyun choked. "I'm sorry." Jongdae closed his eyes. He didn't want their apology. "I should've woken up." That was the last of his control.

"Then why didn't you!?" Jongdae screamed back, tired of holding back his anger. He shot up, shocking Baekhyun and the others.

"Jongdae!"

Jongdae heard the others call out to him but he ignored them. "Why didn't you wake up? Why didn't you come with me? I only needed one of you to get out of bed and I wouldn't be here yelling like a mad man on this roof. If one of you bothered waking up I wouldn't be so scared to leave this house by myself. If one of you woke up that drunk man couldn't have…"

Baekhyun stood up slowly and gripped Jongdae's arm. "I'm sorry." He pulled Jongdae into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Why did he do it?" Jongdae begged Baekhyun to tell him. "What did I do?"

Yixing sighed, realising how wrong he was. Yes, Jongdae was angry and scared but that wasn't all that was eating at him. There was no rhyme or reason for why this happened to him. That's why he was talking about the world not getting any better. As Jongdae said, if wishes came true this world would be at peace. Jongdae's world may not be perfect but it was as close to perfect as it could get. That man shattered it. Yixing climbed out onto the window, ignoring the protest of the others. "Jongdae." He called gently as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong. The man was drunk."

Jongdae pulled out of Baekhyun's embrace and turned to face Yixing. "Then what can I do? I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to be angry at everyone. I don't want to fear stepping out of this house."

Yixing placed both his hands on Jongdae's shoulders. "You just need to be the Jongdae we know and love." Jongdae opened his mouth to argue that it wasn't possible but Yixing didn't give him the chance to object. "You told Minseok hyung that every wish made represented the hopes and dreams of every child, woman and man." Jongdae didn't argue but he no longer believed that. "It still does. I know that man turned your world upside down. Something cruel and ugly happened to you for absolutely no reason at all but he didn't take away who you are. The Jongdae I know is bright and happy. When he smiles, everyone smiles with him. He still believes in wishing on a star." Jongdae shook his head. Yixing was talking about a man who no longer existed. Yixing gripped his shoulders and gave him a sharp shake. "Don't let him do this! You're Kim Jongdae! You sang a song on a world stage. 'Imagine'." Jongdae's eyes widened at that memory. "That song represents what this world should be. It's a song that tells of how great this world can be if everyone were united as one'. If people like John Lennon didn't exist, then what would this world become. Hopes and dreams are what makes this world so beautiful." Tears dropped. "Jongdae," Yixing urged. "I know you're not naïve. You never believed in a perfect world but you considered your life almost perfect." Tears kept falling at the talk of his life he had lost. "I know you're scared because that man changed everything. I'm scared too. He made me realise that every decision, every choice I make, no matter how small, can have consequences." Yixing gripped the back of Jongdae's neck, tears running down his face. "I…We…almost lost you because we wanted to sleep in. It scares me so much to know how quickly our life can take a bad turn but I can't let that stop me from living the life I want." Yixing was begging Jongdae now. "Please don't let that man stop you from living yours." Yixing pulled Jongdae into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I know you don't believe in wishes anymore but I do. I _wish_ I can take away all your pain. I _wish_ I could swap places with you. I would gladly take the beating for you. I _wish_ I can _wish_ away your fears." Yixing sobbed, "Please let us help you."

Jongdae listened to Yixing's words. Yixing knew exactly how he was feeling. He cried out all his fears and anger. Yixing was right. If this world didn't have wishes, then it truly would be an ugly place. Jongdae cried so hard, he thought he'd never stop. What seemed like forever, he finally calmed down enough to speak. "Thank you, Yixing Ge."

Yixing looked at Baekhyun in hope that he heard what Jongdae said. Baekhyun smiled at him. Yixing pulled back and held Jongdae at arms-length to get a better look at his expression. "What did you say?"

Jongdae smiled at him. "Thank you. Wishes can make this world a better place. At least your wishes have made my world a better place."

Junmyeon sighed in relief at those words. They did it. Jongdae was no longer burdened by anger and fear. Chanyeol cheered, making the others laugh in relief. "Get back in here! You're making us nervous." Kyungsoo called out to them.

Yixing turned around, smiling. He took Jongdae by the arm and carefully lead him back over to the window. Baekhyun had a firm hand on his back. Yixing moved Jongdae in front of him and let the others help him in first before climbing in after. Baekhyun was about to climb in when Junmyeon closed the window on him. "Hey!" Baekhyun banged on the glass.

Jongdae was being hugged by the other when he heard the banging. "Why aren't you letting him in?" Jongdae asked, about to go unlock the window. Jongin held him back with a bear hug from behind, making him laugh. "What are you doing, Jongin?"

"Trust me, hyung, he deserves it." Jongin told him.

Yixing stood at the window, glaring at Baekhyun. "Next time you need to have an emotional talk, think twice before choosing the roof! You scared ten years off my life. You know I don't like heights!"

"It gave Jongdae a sense of urgency!" Baekhyun called out to him.

Jongdae raised his eyebrows at that. "You all planned this. I didn't know his acting skills got that good."

Kyungsoo shook his head. "He wasn't acting. What he said was true. We wanted to get you to talk. Yixing's part was impromptu."

"Oh…" Jongdae looked over at Baekhyun, sympathetically. "I feel bad if we don't let him in."

"He chose that spot." Junmyeon admonished him. Baekhyun was begging them now.

Jongdae winced, "It's really cold out there."

"That's just another reason why he shouldn't have gone out there." Yixing took Jongdae by the shoulders and walked him towards the attic staircase. "You need to get back into bed. You're still at risk of pneumonia."

"I'm fine."

"Just in case." Yixing wasn't budging.

Jongdae stopped, not letting Yixing take him down stairs. "Let him in and I'll go straight to bed."

Yixing sighed and then rolled his eyes. "Let him in!"

Jongdae grinned when the window was opened. "I knew you loved me!" Baekhyun pushed past everyone and shoved Yixing out of the way. "Now, take it easy down the stairs." He told Jongdae as if he were five years old. They slowly made their way back to his room. Jongdae was laughing. Baekhyun was acting like his mum.

Yixing glared daggers at Baekhyun's back. "As soon as Jongdae's asleep I'm going to kill Baekhyun."

 _ **EXO**_

Jongdae snuggled under his covers once he was in the bed, not realising how cold he was until he got on his bed. Baekhyun got some hot packs and tucked them under the cover. He was starting to think Yixing was right; the roof was a bad place to sit. He brushed away the hair hanging over Jongdae's closed eyes and pressed his hand against his forehead. It was cool, which was to be expected as he spent half an hour out in the cold. He prayed Jongdae didn't get too warm. "Stop worrying." Jongdae mumbled. "I'm fine."

"Says the man with the ruptured kidney and bruised ribs." Baekhyun said, in a tone that wasn't cheeky, considering the words.

Jongdae opened his eyes worried. "Do you really still think about what you saw?"

Baekhyun smiled at him sadly and nodded. "It's not an image I can get out of my mind so easily."

"I'm sorry." Jongdae surprised him with the apology. "I didn't look at it from your sides. I can't imagine what I would do if I found any of you like that."

"Don't worry about me or the others. Just rest and get better. We've all gotten angry and cried and screamed at the world already." Baekhyun smiled at Jongdae. "We just needed you to." He gripped the shoulder under the cover. "Don't ever hold in your emotions like that again. You can act like you're fine with anyone outside of this house but the people in here are the ones who know who you are. You can't hide from us so why bother trying." Jongdae chuckled. "Promise me you'll talk to us. Let us be your guardian angel." Jongdae looked up at him. Baekhyun looked so much older than him in that moment. Jongdae nodded.

Kyungsoo walked in with a bowl of congee. "Is he asleep yet?" He alternated the hot bowl between his hands. "He should eat something." Hissing as his fingers burned. Baekhyun took it off him and put it on the bedside table.

"He's still awake." Jongdae said of himself as he sat up. He kept the cover pulled up to his shoulders. "But he's still cold." He pouted.

Kyungsoo chuckled at his expression. Jongdae seemed the most mature out of the 92/93 line but there were times he would act like the youngest. This was one of those times. "I'll feed you." He laughed at Jongdae's grin. "How could there be such a big change from the rooftop to here?"

"Yixing Ge's a genius." Jongdae smiled at the man leaning against the door frame.

Yixing smiled affectionately at him. "No, you're just stronger than you think."

"You should sleep as well." Jongdae noticed the dark rings around Yixing's eyes. "I know my nightmares have been keeping you up." Yixing looked at him curiously. "At some point during my nightmares there is always a calming presence that makes me feel safe and takes me away." Jongdae smiled gratefully at his roommate. "I know it's you."

Yixing nodded and walked into the room. "I will sleep as soon as I talk to this guy." Jongdae was shocked when Yixing took Baekhyun by the ear and pulled him up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"The rest of us are in the living room ready to give you your punishment." Yixing nodded to Jongdae. "Eat and then sleep." He ordered before pulling Baekhyun out the door and closing it.

Kyungsoo was almost rolling on the floor laughing. Jongdae was still in shock. It was rare to see Yixing like that. "Is Baekhyun going to be okay? Should I check on him?"

Kyungsoo pulled himself together and waved his hand at him to say no. "Just teaching him a small lesson on the appropriateness of location."

Jongdae shook his head, amused. "You know I wouldn't have believed him if he was anywhere else. I find him on the roof every time he needs to think or just get away from all of this."

Kyungsoo nodded thoughtfully. It was true. Then he shrugged, "Would be good for him to take a little punishment. He gave us all a mini heart attack." He picked up the bowl and mixed the congee a little. "Here." Kyungsoo blew at the hot congee before holding it out to Jongdae.

Jongdae closed his eyes and savoured the warmth as it spread down to his chest and stomach. "That's so good."

Kyungsoo smiled, so happy to do something to help Jongdae. He fed him the rest of the congee before helping Jongdae to lie back again. "Are you feeling warmer?" Kyungsoo asked. Jongdae nodded sleepily. "Alright, go to sleep." Kyungsoo walked over to Jongdae's book shelf to find something to read while he watched over Jongdae. He was amused to find books on acting. Jongdae has always focused on his singing. He didn't think acting was a road he wanted to explore. Then again, he did take on a musical theatre roll but that was different to acting in front of a camera without music. Jongdae was great with MVs but acting without music was something he was uncomfortable with. Kyungsoo sat down with the book and started reading it.

"Why do you need to read that?" Asked a sleepy voice. Kyungsoo looked at him from behind the book. "You got an award for acting. That's a beginner's guide."

Kyungsoo chuckled. "Just entertaining myself. Go to sleep."

Jongdae pouted, "Only because I promised Yixing Ge that I would." He sulked, falling back asleep immediately. Kyungsoo shook his head. He was the most stubborn of them all.

 _ **EXO**_

Baekhyun grumbled as he washed the dishes after dinner. Jongdae looked over at him from the couch, feeling guilty. Apparently, he was washing dishes for the rest of the week. "I should…" Yixing put a hand on his arm, keeping him seated.

"He's fine." Yixing told him, then called out to Baekhyun. "You want to wash the dishes, don't you, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun gave Jongdae his biggest smile. "I love doing the dishes."

Jongdae winced at the muscle straining smile. "Okay?" He said, unsure and still feeling bad for Baekhyun being in his mess.

"Come on, Jongdae. He can handle a few dishes." Yixing put an arm around his shoulders, rubbing it.

Jongdae's eyes widened at the words, "I wouldn't call it a few."

"I'm paying for dinner for the rest of the week!" Baekhyun called out. "Nobody needs to cook or use any plates…or spoons…or cups or anything."

The group burst out laughing. "Ow..." Jongdae complain. "Don't make me laugh." He was grinning as he rubbed his side.

"We have no problems with that." Junmyeon called out. "As long as we don't end up having Mac Donald's every day."

"Jongdae can have whatever he wants. You all get whatever I get you." Baekhyun grumbled at them.

Jongdae smiled, happily, enjoying the special treatment he was getting. "Jongdae hyung." Sehun called, "Do you want bubble tea?" He asked cheekily. Baekhyun's narrowed his eyes at Sehun who was ignoring him. "Chocolate bubble tea?" He wasn't being subtle at all.

Jongdae was trying his hardest not to laugh, especially when the others started joining in. "You like chicken, right?" Jongin nodded, enthusiastically at him.

"And beef soup from that place near your favourite bakery." Yixing nudged Jongdae.

"Keep it up and you're all getting bowl ramen for the week." Baekhyun threw the tea towel over his shoulder and stood there with his hands on his hips, unimpressed.

Chanyeol had his legs kicking the air as he rolled back, laughing. Then he dropped his limbs, breathing heavily on the carpet. "I missed this." He sighed, contently.

Baekhyun grinned as started the dish washer. "Me too." He walked over and dropped onto the arm of the couch next to Jongdae. "I missed you." Jongdae rested his head against Baekhyun, sighing at the comfort he received from the proximity of his friends.

"Thank you." Jongdae smiled, tiredly. "I love you all."

Yixing tucked Jongdae's blanket around his shoulders. "We love you too."

Junmyeon could see that Jongdae was fighting sleep. He wanted to stay up with his brothers. He was like a big kid. "Chanyeol, why don't you put on a movie?"

Chanyeol nodded, getting up to choose his favourite movie. Junmyeon frowned when movie started. _Terminator 2._ Yixing shook his head at Chanyeol who was oblivious to Junmyeon's glare. Looks like another member was going to be washing the dishes.

Jongdae stayed awake through the entire movie. Action movies were never his genre but this one had a good story as well as great action scenes. He liked the old movies, where action scenes were created and CGI wasn't used. The effects were more real for him. The sound effects for this movie were stunning. There was no chance of sleeping through it.

Chanyeol clapped once the movie was finished. "Still so good after the 10th time." He turned on the lights and turned to the others. Jongdae and the two youngest members were the only ones to look happy with his choice. Yixing and Junmyeon were glaring at him. "Didn't you like it?"

"I loved it!" Jongdae grinned. "I can't believe I didn't watch it earlier."

Kyungsoo looked at his watch. It was almost 10 o'clock. "What are the chances of _us_ …" His irises pointing at Jongdae from the side, "falling asleep after that."

Chanyeol's eyes widened as he realised Junmyeon was asking for a quiet movie to make Jongdae sleep. "Ah…" He said, belatedly.

Baekhyun grinned, "I need help doing dishes tomorrow."

Chanyeol groaned, "I thought you were buying."

Baekhyun kept grinning, "We can go halves."

Chanyeol sighed, defeated. "Fine."

Jongdae frowned, not quite following the conversation. He looked up at Baekhyun, who was way too happy. Yixing gave his leg a pat. "Don't think. Just go with it."

"Bubble tea."

"Chicken."

Jongin and Sehun were enjoying this. They were the youngest but they always knew how to follow the older members lead. It kept them out of trouble.

"You guys don't make sense." Jongdae yawned, snuggling lower and laying his head on Baekhyun's lap. Baekhyun smiled at the content look on Jongdae's face. He adjusted the blanket around his shoulders.

"Should we let him sleep down here?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Why not? This couch is comfortable enough for one night." Yixing looked up at Baekhyun. "Baekhyun's leg is a nice pillow." He added cheekily.

Baekhyun shrugged casually, as if he didn't care. "I can stay here all night."

"You might have to." Junmyeon nodded at how comfortable Jongdae looked. He got up and stretched, "I'm going to bed."

The others followed suit. "I'm ready for a good night's sleep." Yixing said, leaving Jongdae to Baekhyun to take care of.

Baekhyun watched as, one by one, his friends left him alone with Jongdae. "W…" Before he could even protest, everyone was gone. Even Chanyeol. "Seriously?" He let out a long sigh. "What to do now?" He asked himself as he looked down at Jongdae and had to smile. Jongdae looked so content, he wouldn't move even if he could.

 _ **EXO**_

The next morning, Junmyeon found Jongdae sleeping stretched across the couch, his head still pillowed on Baekhyun's lap but Baekhyun was no long sitting on the arm of the couch. Sometime during the night, they had moved into a more comfortable position. Probably because of Jongdae's injury. Junmyeon was proud of Baekhyun. He could've moved to the other couch but he stayed with Jongdae.

Junmyeon shook Baekhyun's shoulder. "Hey." He whispered.

Baekhyun rubbed his eyes. He frowned at Junmyeon. "What do you want?" He growled, not happy with being abandoned yesterday.

Junmyeon laughed. "You have to go get us breakfast." Baekhyun glared at him. "Chanyeol's getting ready. He'll be down to go with you."

"Don't expect any sympathy from me when this happens to you." Baekhyun pointed at him. His expression softened when Jongdae moved his head on his lap. Unfortunately, the movement made him realise he needed to go to the bathroom. "Sss…" He didn't want to wake Jongdae up.

"What's wrong?" Junmyeon asked.

"I need to go to the toilet."

Jongdae groaned. His 'pillow' was getting stiffer as Baekhyun tensed in his urgency. "Jongdae." He whispered loudly. Jongdae frowned, but didn't wake. Junmyeon stood there enjoying Baekhyun's awkwardness. "Jongdae!" Baekhyun called louder.

"Mmmmm….Baekhyun!" Jongdae whined. "Why do you always have to wake everyone up?!" He pulled the blanket over his head.

"Jongdae! I need to go to the toilet."

"Then go! Why do I need to know?" Jongdae growled.

Junmyeon was laughing now, but he did feel bad for Baekhyun. He gently shook Jongdae's shoulder. "You're sleeping on Baekhyun. Wake up."

Jongdae opened his eyes. "Huh?" He lifted his head and saw that Junmyeon was right. "Oh…sorry." He scratched his head, not understanding why he was sleeping on Baekhyun. Junmyeon helped him to sit up.

"Thank goodness!" Baekhyun rushed to the bathroom.

Junmyeon chuckled. "Did you sleep well?" He asked Jongdae.

Jongdae nodded, rubbing his neck and stretching, grimacing a little at his ribs. "Best night's sleep I've had in ages."

"Hmmm…maybe you should use Baekhyun as a pillow more often." Junmyeon said cheekily.

Baekhyun limped out of the toilet. "I don't think so." He held out a hand to Junmyeon. "Help me. I've got pins and needles from Jongdae sleeping on me all night."

Jongdae's eyes widened. "All night!"

Junmyeon dropped Baekhyun onto the couch. "Yep. Straight after the movie." Junmyeon massaged his leg until the feeling went away.

"Ah…that's good."

"Good." Junmyeon slapped his leg after he was done. "Now go get changed. We want breakfast. Chanyeol has the list."

Baekhyun got up, hanging his head. "No sympathy from anyone."

Jongdae grabbed his hand before he could walk off. "Thank you." Baekhyun grinned. Jongdae's gratitude was worth any punishment. He nudged his chin up the steps. "Get some money from my wallet. The beagle line should stick together."

Baekhyun gripped Jongdae's hand and thumped his chest, nodding and then chucked his chin out at Junmyeon who was cracking up. "That's called brotherhood." Jongdae shook his head laughing as Baekhyun headed upstairs.

"You shouldn't spoil him." Junmyeon told Jongdae.

"He's older than me." Jongdae said, incredulously.

"Then don't encourage him." Junmyeon amended. "He's cheeky enough as it is."

"He makes our life interesting." Jongdae chuckled.

 _ **EXO**_

As soon as Baekhyun got to his room, he was pulled into Yixing and Jongdae's room by Minseok and Yixing. "What the hell?"

"SSSSHHHHH…." Baekhyun closed his eyes as Minseok sprayed him in the face. "We need to find Jongdae's pendant."

"What? Why?" Baekhyun was confused but helped look anyway.

"Because we want to re-gift it to him. Start again."

"Another birthday party?" Baekhyun frowned, "I know he's been through a lot but another one seems a bit much." He opened Jongdae bottom draw and pulled out the pendant, triumphantly. "What would you boys do without me?"

"Perfect!" Minseok put it into a new box, he had prepared and then shoved Baekhyun out the door. "You and Chanyeol need to get the cake." He said before slamming the door shut.

Baekhyun stood at the door, a little confused before Chanyeol came out of their room and sighed in frustration. "Why are you just standing there?" He pulled Baekhyun to their room. "Get changed, we have a lot to get."

"I don't understand. When did you plan this?" Baekhyun let himself get pulled every which way this morning, going with the flow but understanding nothing.

 _ **EXO**_

Junmyeon, Minseok and Yixing stayed with Jongdae in the house while Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun and Baekhyun went out to complete their mission. They had to get everything done within a timeframe otherwise Jongdae would start getting suspicious or concerned.

The older ones stayed because Jongdae usually accepted any story they concocted and…well…the younger ones, excluding Kyungsoo, tended to come up with exaggerated excuses. "How are you feeling this morning, Jongdae?" Yixing asked as he sat on the couch next to him and handed him a warm milk. Coffee wasn't good for his recovery.

Jongdae held the warm cup in his hands, smiling. "Almost perfect." He answered.

"Perfect answer." Yixing laughed, making Jongdae chuckle.

Jongdae sighed into the cup, contently. "Thank you, Yixing Ge."

"You've thanked me enough times, yesterday." Yixing turned around in his seat. "You, smiling and laughing, are enough thanks for me."

"I wish I could thank all of you by being ready for the tour." Jongdae said, dreamily.

Junmyeon and Minseok came downstairs and caught the last part of their conversation. "Dr Lee is very optimistic that you will be ready. Not for any dancing and definitely not for Drop that but singing will be fine."

"The manager said we probably have to drop, Drop That from our concert for the first 3 weeks." Junmyeon told them. "He doesn't want you to bust open your kidney by hitting that high note."

"I'm shocked he hasn't done that already!" Minseok chuckled, sitting on the other side of Jongdae.

"Aaah…" Jongdae put the cup down and grabbed a pillow, covering his head with it. "I miss being on stage already!"

Junmyeon laughed, "Jongdae, enjoy the rest while you can. It'll be a marathon once we restart the tour." He opened the cabinets. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Jongdae frowned, turning around. "Isn't Baekhyun and Chanyeol buying it?"

Minseok's eyes widened at Junmyeon's slip. He quickly pulled out his mobile and gestured frantically to Junmyeon, hoping he got the message. Yixing turned around, giving Junmyeon a glare that said, _what are you doing?_

Junmyeon smiled and pulled out his phone, showing it to Jongdae. "Chanyeol says they're stuck in traffic. Accident on the road." Minseok held a thumb up and slipped his phone back in his pocket. "So you better have a little something."

"Oh." Junmyeon sighed in relief when Jongdae seemed to accept the excuse, then he frowned. "Come to think of it; he didn't ask me what I wanted." Jongdae reached for his phone on the coffee table.

Yixing stopped him. "Jajangmyeon." He said simply.

Jongdae stopped and sat back grinning embarrassingly. "Am I that predictable?"

"Only when it comes to food." Minseok laughed.

"Yes, so what would you like for now. There's a small cup of ramen?" Junmyeon suggested.

"Yes please." Jongdae answered, "Thank you, hyung."

"Me too, hyung." Yixing followed.

"And me!" Minseok grinned.

Junmyeon nodded, "No problem."

 _ **EXO**_

Jongin and Sehun were in a private room at their favourite restaurant, setting up decorations. They had to beg the owner to let them have the room as it was a rushed decision to do this for Jongdae. The owner knew them well and knew they were a good group of boys, plus these two youngest put on their best aegyo faces, making the owner give in. They were proud of the pink, blue and purple decorations they put up. "How long did that take?" Jongin looked at his watch. "One hour." He nudged Sehun. "Call Chanyeol and them to see where they are."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were getting the cake and getting another gift. Chanyeol's the one who thought of it. It was a leather bracelet to compliment his pendant. Chanyeol handed the cake to Kyungsoo when his phone rang. "Sehun, we're heading there now. About 10 minutes." He hung up the phone. "The decorations are ready. I'll text Junmyeon to tell him he can come out with Jongdae."

 _ **EXO**_

Junmyeon was cleaning the kitchen when he received the message. Yixing looked over to him upon hearing the buzzing sound of the phone. Junmyeon gave him a thumb up. Yixing feigned receiving a message. "Aigoo…"

Jongdae turned his attention from the T.V. "What's wrong?"

"Baekhyun lost his wallet and can't pay for the food." Yixing sighed. "He needs one of us to go out there."

Minseok sighed, "Seriously?" Jongdae wanted to laugh. It seemed like Baekhyun was having a run of bad luck.

"Why don't we all head out there and just have brunch at the restaurant?" Junmyeon suggested. "I'll call the others to meet us there. I'm sure Sehun and Jongin are done at the gym. They can meet us." That was the excuse they gave to Jongdae when he asked where they were.

"Sounds good to me." Yixing could feel Jongdae tense next to him. "All of us will be there. You'll be fine."

Jongdae ducked his head, embarrassed at being scared of stepping outside. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Minseok rubbed his back.

Jongdae smiled at Minseok's patience. "I'll be okay. Everyone is there." They could tell that Jongdae was still nervous but he was pushing past his fears, which was what they wanted.

"Right, let's go get changed."

 _ **EXO**_

Yixing was waiting for Jongdae outside their room when he heard some rummaging sounds and thumps from inside. "Jongdae?" No answer, just more noise. Yixing opened the door and cautiously walked in. "Jongdae!" Jongdae was tipping his drawers upside down, tipping everything out. He could see how upset he was. "Jongdae, what's wrong?" Yixing took the drawer from Jongdae and put it down before turning to his very distressed friend. "Tell me what's wrong."

Jongdae was huffing. He was on the verge of tears. "I lost something."

Yixing immediately knew what he was searching for. It was the pendant they gave to Sehun and Jongin to take to the restaurant. "Whatever it is. I'm sure it'll turn up eventually. Let's go enjoy our breakfast with everyone. They're all waiting for us."

"But…"

"I promise…everything will work out. Trust me." Yixing smiled, reassuringly. Jongdae didn't know how Yixing could know that when he didn't even know what Jongdae lost but something about his calm confidence gave him faith that what he said was true. Jongdae nodded. "Let's go. We'll get Chanyeol and Baekhyun to clean this up when they get back." Jongdae chuckled. Sounds like Yixing wasn't going to let them forget their punishment any time soon.

 _ **EXO**_

Yixing could see that Jongdae was still worried as they drove to the restaurant. Their manager was driving while Jongdae sat in the front seat. Yixing typed a message into his phone and gave it to Minseok. _Jongdae was looking for his pendant. Very upset. Must give him his present first otherwise he will not enjoy the day._ Minseok nodded and handed the phone behind him to Junmyeon. Junmyeon sighed. Jongdae probably wanted to wear it to show the guys he was getting better.

 ** _EXO_**

They all bowed to the manager as he drove off. Jongdae only nodded, as bowing irritated his ribs. He looked up at the restaurant they loved to eat at when they were celebrating something. Jongdae smiled, temporarily forgetting the pendant. This place only held good memories for them.

The restaurant was very busy with their breakfast run. "Where are the others?" Jongdae asked looking around. Yixing pushed Jongdae past all the tables. They were getting some looks from the young girls in the room but it wasn't like they were never seen here before. They were one of the reasons why this place was always busy. "Straight into the back."

"Our private room?" Jongdae asked confused. A breakfast didn't warrant a private room. It would be too expensive.

The waitress stood at the door and bowed, gesturing for them to enter. Jongdae nodded his thanks and then jumped when party poppers and streamers flew in his face and around him. Yixing laughed, as he Jongdae turned around, closing his eyes and covering his head. Yixing wrapped his arms around his brother and walked him back to the centre of the large room to face his attackers.

"Woohooo!"

"Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Third time lucky!"

Jongdae dared to open his eyes when the shouting started to die down. He looked around shocked. Minseok and Kyungsoo helped him get as much of the confetti and streamers off. "What are you doing?!" Jongdae was grinning but he didn't understand why they were having another party.

"Third time lucky!" Baekhyun laughed.

"A birthday happens once a year, not three times." Jongdae laughed at them.

"Well, considering the first one never happened and the second one didn't end well, we are hoping this one will be perfect." Junmyeon gestured to Jongin to hand over the present. He got the message to have the present ready. "Now for your present." He handed Jongdae a pink box.

Jongdae looked at it guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have a confession to make."

"Jongdae. Open the present and then confess." Yixing winked at him. Jongdae frowned, not happy but doing as he was told. Yixing grinned at his wide-eyed expression. He looked up at the men surrounding him. All big, proud smiles.

"Aigooooo…" Jongdae whined, stamping his feet. "I thought I lost it!" He wiped at the tears that fell at the relief and love. Minseok laughed and pulled the boy into a hug, knowing Jongdae didn't want everyone to see him crying.

"There's more to the present." Minseok told him after he felt Jongdae had his emotions under control. Jongdae sniffed and pulled back, looking at the pendant and the box. The box was much shallower than it should be. "Let me help you put this on first." Minseok took out the pendant and fastened it around Jongdae's neck.

Jongdae pulled out the cardboard that was holding the pendant. Underneath was a bracelet made of the same leather as the necklace. On the bracelet, eight crystal stars and three smaller ones were linked together by love knots in the leather. Each were a different colour. On the silver plates holding the crystals was each of their names. Junmyeon took the bracelet and took Jongdae's wrist, as he fastened the bracelet, he spoke. "Each star represents one of us. We will always be watching over you." Jongdae nodded, not trusting his voice. He pulled Junmyeon into his arms and reached for the others. They gathered together in a group hug. After the emotional moment, they pulled away, each wiping away their own tears.

"Thank you so much." Jongdae smiled, fingering his pendant. "When you first gave me this, I couldn't get past my fear or anger to truly appreciate the thought and love you all put into it. Thank you for giving me another chance." He lifted his wrist. Memorising each star and its uniqueness, then he frowned at the smaller stars. "What do these smaller stars represent?"

Baekhyun picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. "Why don't we let these guys tell you about those?"

Jongdae gasped at the three people who appeared on the screen. "Kris? Luhan! Tao!" He slowly walked over, not believing what he was seeing. He hadn't seen them since they left. They've spoken on the phone and texted but that was it.

"Jongdae! How are you feeling?" Luhan asked. "I almost had a heart attack when the boys told me!" His Korean was still so good.

"Are you resting?" Kris asked, just like a big brother would. "Don't push yourself."

"Hyung!" That was all Tao could say before he burst into tears.

Jongdae laughed, "Oh Tao. You haven't changed one bit."

"One day, we are going to have to match up our schedules and have a real reunion." Junmyeon told them.

"Yeah, sorry, Jongdae. We really wanted to be there but Chanyeol only called us last night to tell us about it." Kris told him. "We drove our managers crazy to give us this time to skype you."

"Thank you." Jongdae smiled. "This is enough."

"Those three stars on your bracelet are us. We may be further away but we are still shining over you." Luhan chuckled at how corny he sounded. "Remember, no matter where you are. We are right there with you."

"Saranghae hyung!" Tao managed before crying again.

"Tao! We only have two minutes." Kris growled at him. "Stop crying and say something!"

Jongdae laughed and shook his head. "You don't need to say anything, Tao. I know what you want to say and I feel the same way." There was no way Tao could stop his sobbing enough to talk. Anyway, the crying said more than any words could. He held up his wrist. "Thank you for this." He looked at the men in the room. "Thank you to all of you. It's a priceless treasure I will keep with me forever."

"We have to go. Take care of yourself, Jongdae." Luhan made a heart with his fingers. "Saranghae! We love you all!"

"Wo ai ni men! Don't worry. We'll take good care of Jongdae." Yixing promised them in Chinese. "Zhai jian!"

"Saranghae!"

"I love you!"

"Keep in touch!"

The video feed cut out. Jongdae sighed, contently. "That was the best present you could've given me." The waiters and waitresses walked in then with their food.

"Let's eat!"

 _ **EXO**_

Yixing, Baekhyun and Jongdae were washing their hands in the bathroom when two men walked in talking animatedly. Jongdae froze as the men walked past them to the urinals. "Jongdae?" Yixing asked when he saw the slight tremble.

Baekhyun turned off the running water and grabbed the paper towels, wiping Jongdae's hands for him. "What's wrong?" He turned the trembling man around to face him. "Jongdae?"

"Those men…" Jongdae whispered, shakily.

Yixing turned to the middle-aged men who had finished relieving themselves and were about to wash their hands, but Yixing was in their way. "Excuse me, young man. Are you finished?"

Yixing turned to them and then back to Jongdae thoughtfully. It clicked then. Yixing turned to them and folded his arms, his expression turning cold. He kept Jongdae behind him but made sure those men could see his face. "Do you remember this man behind me?" Yixing asked the two old men. The men frowned, not remembering. "Maybe I can give you a clue. He had a mask on. You two and your friend saw him on top of a mountain."

Baekhyun's eyes turned red and immediately pulled Jongdae behind him. How small could this town be? Out of all the days to bump into these men, why did it have to be today? "You were the other two men!" He said in a forced calm.

One of the men peered over Yixing's shoulder and then gasped. "That's the boy!" He said to his friend, recognising Jongdae now. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! It was Kwangsook! Not us!"

"Not you?" Yixing narrowed his eyes at them. "He beat Jongdae up and you let him. Jongdae almost died!"

"We were drunk! We were drunk!" The men begged them to understand.

"Why didn't you call for help. An anonymous call would have been enough. Jongdae almost died because he didn't receive help straight away!" Yixing yelled at them.

Jongdae could see how tense Yixing and Baekhyun were getting. It made him calm himself. If he didn't say something, Yixing and Baekhyun may be leaving here in cuffs. The door to the restroom opened but Jongdae stopped the people from coming in. "Joesonghaeyo." He apologised and grabbed the broom to jam the door.

The men started shaking in fear now, thinking Jongdae was going to get his revenge on them. Jongdae pulled at Baekhyun's arm, moving in front of him. Baekhyun protested but Jongdae smiled at him, telling him not to worry. He didn't move in front of Yixing though. He didn't want to be that close to these men and Yixing provided a calm presence for him. "Why did he do it?" Jongdae asked them, softly. Yixing took a slight step back to stay closer to Jongdae.

"What?" One of the men asked.

"Why did he beat me up? What did I do?"

The men shook their heads. "His wife left him for a younger man and took their daughter with her. He lost everything in one night. He got drunk and when he saw you, he got angry. I guess you're the same age as the man his wife ran off with."

Jongdae sighed. "So I was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Your friend caused me and my friends a lot of grief."

"We're sorry. We're sorry."

Jongdae shook his head at them. "It was my birthday that day."

"We're sorry!" It was all they could say.

"I hope I never you again." Jongdae took Yixing's arm. "Let's go back to the others."

Yixing gave the men one last glare before putting his arm around Jongdae and followed Baekhyun out the door. "How unlucky can we get!?"

"I'm starting to think I'm cursed." Jongdae moped as they went back to their private party.

"Let's take the party back home." Baekhyun suggested.

"NO!" Jongdae stopped in his tracks. "I've let those men control me until now. I'm not letting them ruin today. You went through a lot of trouble to arrange this, I don't want everything ruined again."

Yixing smiled at him, proudly. "Whatever you want. Just don't push yourself."

Jongdae nodded. Baekhyun was still fuming. "I need to go back and…"

Jongdae pulled at his arm. "Baekhyun. What are you going to do? Beat them up?"

"I could." Baekhyun said simply.

Jongdae smiled at how protective Baekhyun was being. "I want to put that day behind me. Getting to face them was a good thing for me." Baekhyun still wasn't convinced. "At least now I know there was a reason why it happened." Jongdae shrugged, sadly. "I might not be able to go out on my own for a while but I know I will eventually. Until then, I have my brothers."

Baekhyun nodded, smiling. "Okay. I won't beat them up." Jongdae and Yixing laughed, heading back to their room.

 _ **EXO**_

The other members could tell by Yixing and Baekhyun's expression that something happened but Yixing shook his head, telling them to leave it for now. Yixing walked over to pick up his guitar. Chanyeol already had his. He was strumming it playfully. As soon as Jongdae sat back in his seat, they started playing.

Chanyeol started singing first. _"Sometimes in our lives we all have pain. We all have sorrow."_ He looked brotherly at Jongdae. _"But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow."_ Jongdae already had tears in his eyes. He knew this song and its meaning.

Yixing strummed and tapped his guitar, joining Chanyeol for the chorus. _"Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on."_ Yixing continued with the next verse solo.

 _"Please swallow your pride, if I have faith you need to borrow. For no one can fill those of your needs_ _that you won't let show."_

Then everyone joined in, clapping out the beat. _"You just call on me brother, when you need a hand."_ Minseok wrapped his arm around Jongdae and sang to him. _"We all need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on."_

 _"Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. You just call on me brother, when you need a hand we all need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on."_

They softened at the next part and continued together. _"If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry. I'm right up the road. I'll share your load if you just call me (call me). If you need a friend (call me) call me uh huh (call me) if you need a friend (call me). If you ever need a friend (call me)…"_

Jongdae smiled through the tears. For someone who showed very little emotion, he was crying a lot today. "Thank you."

"There's more!" Chanyeol called and started strumming again. Jongdae laughed at the song. It was his song.

" _We worked hard, day in, day out._

 _We're tired_

 _But our days start out bright_

 _Because we have our morning star."_ Minseok pointed at Jongdae at that part.

 _Our morning star will shine on us._

 _He'll take care of us._

 _Breakfast is a must, he says_

 _Breakfast is a must._

 _We dance hard, we train hard_

 _We practice until we drop_

 _But we have our guardian angel_

 _He'll watch over us._

 _He'll watch over us._

 _He thinks of us before he sleeps._

 _He thinks of us after he wakes._

 _He's our morning star_

 _He's our guardian angel."_

 _"But when he's tired and can't get back up."_ Junmyeon started singing. Jongdae frowned thoughtfully at the new words and slower tempo.

 _"When he can't shine bright,_

 _Eight stars will lend their glow_

 _Until he can shine on his own again."_

Jongdae nodded, understanding the message and promising he will always look to them for support when he could no longer stand on his own. They continued the final chorus together.

 _"He thinks of us before he sleeps_

 _He thinks of us after he wakes_

 _He's our morning star_

 _He's our guardian angel."_

"Thank you. Saranghae."

"Saranghae!"

 **EXO**

 **Two weeks later…**

Jongdae watched as eight EXO members danced on the staged. It was sad that he couldn't be out there with them but it was the first night of their tour and he was happy to be able to be here with his brothers. Hyunkyun manager patted his shoulder. "You will be out there with them at the first ballad." Jongdae smiled at him. Hyunkyun was his favourite manager. He always looked out for the groups well-being.

The cheer Jongdae received when he walked out to sing 'For Life' took his breath away. He bowed, grinning. It almost felt like the first time he walked out for their first concert. "Saranghae! Gamsahamnida.!" He waved as he left the stage.

"Did you all miss, Jongdae?!" Kyungsoo called out, making Jongdae smile.

"Ne!"

"Wasn't he amazing?!" Chanyeol asked.

"Ne!"

"He'll be back with his beautiful vocals soon." Junmyeon promised.

 **EXO**

The concert was coming to an end. They had one last song to sing after their talk with the audience. Jongdae wasn't sure what to say to his fans. "Thank you for being so patient with me." Jongdae bowed to the audience who cheered. "The first week and a half of my rest period wasn't easy." He tried not to give out too much detail but also believed the fans deserved an explanation. "I wasn't in my best frame of mind, so my brothers…" He gestured shyly to the others, "stayed with me." He took a breath as a sob threatened to burst out. The crowded cheered in support. "They never left my side no matter how much I pushed them away. They took care of me without expecting anything back." He fingered the pendant he'd been wearing all night. "During interviews, they always call me Chen fairy or angel…" He walked out in front of them and turned around face the members, his back turned to the audience. "You are my guardian angels. Thank you!" He bowed, showing them his respect and love.

Junmyeon pulled him up and into his arms. The group gathered together while the stadium erupted in cheers. When they finally gathered their emotions, they lined back up. Junmyeon kept Jongdae next to him. "We have one last song." Junmyeon told the crowd. "It's not the usual way we end our concert." Junmyeon took a breath. "EXO members live in a bubble. We are almost always with someone or someone is watching us. We go where we are needed and rarely see the real world. Three weeks ago, we were cruelly reminded of how ugly this world can be." The crowd was silent. "Until then, we lived in our perfect world. A world where 'We are One!'" The crowd cheered. "The world out there may not be perfect but for the next five minutes, let us imagine how a perfect world feels like because EXO and EXO-Ls are always one and this stadium is our world!" Everyone stood and cheered! Junmyeon took Jongdae by the shoulders and leaned in, whispering loudly in his ear. "Let us Imagine!" Jongdae frowned at him, confused. Junmyeon and the others took a step back, leaving Jongdae in the front. Jongdae was about to move with them but Junmyeon lifted his hand to stop him. "Stay." He mouthed as a piano raised to the stage. Jongdae was extremely confused now. Baekhyun sat at the piano and started playing a familiar and beautiful tune. He nodded for Jongdae to sing as the others gathered around the piano.

Jongdae slowly brought the mic up to his mouth. The crowd was silent.

" _Imagine there's no heaven_

 _It's easy if you try_

 _No hell below us_

 _Above us only sky_

 _Imagine all the people living for today."_ Jongdae's voice shook from the emotions he was feeling but it made the song all the more special.

" _Imagine there's no countries_

 _It isn't hard to do_

 _Nothing to kill or die for_

 _And no religion too."_ Jongdae had tears running down his face. He couldn't hold it together much longer and his friends knew it. Jongdae smiled through the tears as they brought their mics up. Minseok hugged him, hiding him from the crowd, letting him cry as they sung.

The crowd cheered. _"Imagine all the people living life in peace, you_

 _You may say I'm a dreamer_

 _But I'm not the only one_

 _I hope someday you'll join us_

 _And the world will be as one."_ They walked around the stage, singing to the audience. Minseok lead Jongdae around with him.

" _Imagine no possessions_

 _I wonder if you can_

 _No need for greed or hunger_

 _A brotherhood of man,_

 _Imagine all the people sharing all the world, you…"_ Yixing walked over to Jongdae and lead him to the middle of the stage where the others were and gestured for him to sing the last part. Jongdae smiled and took a breath. The music softened and slowed.

" _You may say I'm a dreamer,"_ Jongdae remembered his conversation with his friends when they gave him his necklace and sang him his song. _If every wish came true, this world would be at peace._ This world may never be at peace but he didn't need it to be, as long as he saw his world as perfect. He turned to his brothers.

" _But I'm not the only one."_ He wasn't the only one. His brothers were with him.

He turned to the crowd and gestured to them. _"I hope someday you'll join us. And the world will be as one."_

Junmyeon walked up to Jongdae and slid his arm around his shoulder. "Thank you for coming. Go home safely." He called to the applause and roar of the crowd. "Good night. Hana, dul, set!"

"WE ARE ONE!"

 **The End.**


End file.
